whispers of the heart
by lillysatine
Summary: Le meurtre d'une étudiante fait réfléchir Jim et Blair sur leurs sentiments. Préslash JimBlair


_**WHISPERS OF THE HEART**_

I 

Les murs des couloirs de la brigade criminelle de CASCADE se firent l'écho de jurons féroces. Ceux-ci précédèrent le vigoureux claquement d'une porte.

-Du calme, ELLISON…Tu est la preuve vivante que perspicacité ne fait pas toujours bon ménage avec subtilité ! Tu est pourtant le plus brillant élément de notre brigade criminelle…Tes résultats compensent heureusement ton manque de doigté.

Le capitaine BANKS interrompit le fil de ses pensées en croyant entendre à nouveau la voix de l'inspecteur.

-Finalement, ne demande-t-on pas aux officiers de l'efficacité ? De toute façon, il faudra bien que je m'en contente, tenta de se persuader le capitaine.

Il saisit un gobelet en plastique posé sur un coin de son bureau, le porta à ses lèvres afin de boire une gorgée de son contenu. Le mauvais café avait 2 vertus : en plus de calmer les émotions, il maintenait éveillé.

-L'inspecteur James ELLISON est d'ailleurs plus qu'un brillant officier : malgré son caractère difficile, c'est aussi un type bien. Il est devenu un ami. Un bon ami. Un confident. Comment ? Ah, les vertus du poisson ! Le meilleur moyen de dompter un inspecteur consiste à le mettre en confiance. Les parties de pêche ont ce mérite, songea Simon BANKS alors qu'il aspirait une nouvelle gorgée de café.

Les pensées du capitaine ne furent pas interrompues par la sonnerie stridente du téléphone. La journée avait été particulièrement pénible d'un point de vue professionnel autant que personnel. Il n'était pas pressé d'écouter les éternels reproches de Joan.

-Je vois déjà le titre de mon premier essai en matière de sociologie : Le flic se révèle en pêchant. Non ! La passion du flic : le poisson… Tiens, à propos de sociologie, j'espère que notre anthropologue de service sera bientôt de retour pour tempérer les ardeurs de Jim. Il est encore plus efficace que la carpe ! se dit en riant le commissaire.

Sur ce, le capitaine BANKS se décida enfin à mettre un terme au récital offert par son téléphone.

Simon ne pensait pas si bien dire : l'anthropologue en question possédait un réel pouvoir sur Jim. Blair SANDBURG n'avait pourtant rien d'un dresseur expérimenté. Il semblait plutôt fait pour amadouer les étudiantes. Pourtant, Jim s'était réellement transformé au contact de Blair. Il se sentait à la fois plus fort et plus serein. Son contact avec les autres s'en trouvait amélioré, au grand soulagement du capitaine BANKS. Jim redécouvrait une certaine joie de vivre. Et ce, grâce à Blair. Jim lui en était profondément reconnaissant. Était-ce la raison pour laquelle la plus petite absence de Blair le rendait si malheureux ? Avait-il peur de perdre son fragile bien-être ? Peut-être. Il n'arrivait pas à expliquer les émotions que vivait son cœur.

Dans ces rares moments, Jim se sentait telle une panthère en cage. Son agressivité instinctive reprenait le dessus. Pourquoi ?

Tout à sa rage intérieure, Jim abandonna le traitement d'un dossier au moment même où la silhouette du capitaine BANKS se dessina sur son bureau.

Voilà maintenant 4 jours que Blair jouait involontairement avec les nerfs de Jim en ne quittant pas le siège du campus. Le mois de juin correspondait à l'arrivée de l'été et des examens de fin d'année. Être à la fois étudiant et enseignant procuraient à Blair bien des avantages, mais surtout un surcroît de travail. Réviser et corriger représentait son triste quotidien. Pas de place pour le divertissement. Avait-il seulement le temps de dormir et de manger ? Réfléchit-il à la vue d'une couverture froissée jetée sur un petit divan usé, cadeau de sa mère, toujours si inquiète au sujet du confort de son cher petit. Des canettes de sodas gisaient çà et là autour de la corbeille à papier située à proximité du bureau. Un paquet de chips presque vide trônait en face de lui sur une pile de copies corrigées. Blair se cala un peu plus dans son fauteuil pour déguster une pomme aux joues bien pleines. Après avoir posé ses lunettes sur le livre qu'il parcourait à la recherche d'un exemple d'anthropocentrisme, il rassembla à l'aide un simple élastique ses longues mèches bouclées en une grossière queue-de-cheval.

Alors qu'il croquait à pleines dents dans la chair ferme et délicieusement acidulée de sa granny-smith, Blair pensa un court instant à ceux qui, comme lui, sacrifiaient un peu de leur vie au nom de l'intellect. Ils formaient un groupe, une caste, bref une entité qu'un anthropologue aurait pris plaisir à analyser.

-Cependant, j'ai déjà trouvé un thème encore plus passionnant, sourit Blair en replongeant dans sa lecture.

Il était 22 heures passé. Les mots défilaient sous ses pupilles fatiguées. Soudain, ils se mirent à vibrer. Les syllabes se séparaient pour mieux se rejoindre, entraînant dans leur incessant ballet une ponctuation agitée. Le sommeil allait prendre le dessus. Fallait-il combattre ou abandonner ? Blair examina le travail qu'il avait effectué depuis qu'il s'était enfermé à l'université. Impossible ! Il était en avance sur l'emploi du temps qu'il s'était imposé.

-Super ! Ce soir je rentre au loft, retrouver mon lit, ma douche, et… mon sujet d'études, songea avec plaisir Blair.

-Jim, il est déjà plus de 22 heures. Je rentre. Ne veux-tu pas en faire de même ? interrogea Simon. Il sourit en entendant les commentaires concernant la finale de la Ligue des Champions émanant d'un petit émetteur de radio posé sur la chaise réservée à Blair. Cette finale opposait, pour la première fois dans l'histoire de la NBA, les LAKERS de LOS ANGELES aux KNICKS de NEW YORK. Jim ne pouvait manquer un moment pareil.

-Si, si… Je voulais terminer ce foutu dossier que « H » a bâclé. Mais, je crois que cela peut attendre demain, maugréa Jim. Les KNICKS venaient de remonter au score. Encore quelques secondes de jeu, et son équipe favorite aurait perdu la course au titre de champion de basket-ball.

-Bien. Alors, bonne soirée. Au fait, rendez-vous demain matin 8 heures dans mon bureau. J'ai une affaire à te confier.

-OK. Bonne nuit, capitaine. Jim regarda le visage de Simon. Il semblait épuisé.

Jim posa son stylo, se leva, éteignit la radio, prit sa veste qu'il avait accrochée à la poignée de la porte d'une armoire, l'enfila rapidement et quitta sans plus tarder les locaux de la police pour se réfugier dans sa tanière d'animal traqué : le loft.

Arrivé devant chez lui, Jim sentit une présence humaine alors qu'il cherchait ses clés.

Quelqu'un s'était introduit chez lui. L'odeur de cette personne avait imprégné le bois de la porte d'entrée. L'odeur était familière, un mélange de sueur et de vétiver : Blair !

Comment traduire le mélange brutal de sensations qui s'abattit sur Jim. Etait-ce de la joie, de la crainte ou de la fatigue ? Quand la porte s'ouvrit d'elle-même, laissant apparaître le visage souriant de son guide, Jim sut que c'était de l'apaisement.

II 

Il était 2 heures du matin. La sonnerie du téléphone retentit dans la chambre à coucher de Jim. « Je ne suis pas là », maugréa-t-il en se recouvrant la tête avec son oreiller. Le répondeur s'enclencha. Le bip succéda au traditionnel message préenregistré. Une voix familière résonna dans l'appareil.

-Jim ? C'est Simon… Décroche, s'il te plaît. L'urgence se décelait dans la voix du capitaine BANKS. Jim empoigna le combiné.

-Oui, marmonna-t-il en frottant ses yeux embués par la fatigue.

-Jim, c'est terrible. Une patrouille de nuit vient de m'appeler. Un cadavre a été découvert sur l'aire de repos de l'I-13, l'aire d'autoroute située à hauteur de CASCADE.

-Celle où il y a un Seven-Eleven ?

-Oui. Viens me retrouver. Sais-tu comment t'y rendre ?

-Pas de problème. Dis-moi, que s'est-il passé ? Un accident de circulation ?

-Non. Des vacanciers ont découvert le corps sans vie d'une jeune femme blanche dans des fourrés et ont immédiatement appelé la police. Une patrouille de nuit s'est rendue sur les lieux. Puis m'a averti. Je suis sur le trajet.

-Laisse-moi une petite demi-heure et j'arrive, grommela Jim avant d'interrompre la conversation. Il détestait être réveillé par le téléphone. Il s'étira, s'assit sur le bord du lit et prit sa tête entre ses mains. Il bâilla puis se leva.

Jim s'habilla rapidement après une courte douche. Puis, il se dirigea vers la chambre qu'occupait Blair. Il ouvrit brusquement la porte : un léger parfum accompagné des paisibles battements du cœur de Blair l'accueillirent. Jim sentit un frisson parcourir son dos. Il réveilla Blair, lui expliqua sommairement la situation et lui demanda s'il souhaitait l'accompagner. Bien qu'épuisé, Blair ne put résister à son irrésistible envie de suivre Jim, et tous deux coururent jusqu'au pick-up.

Jim alluma la radio et prit la direction du nord. Il n'avait pas envie d'entretenir une conversation avec son coéquipier. La radio était un moyen efficace de parvenir à ses fins. Arrivé sur l'I-13, il s'acquitta du péage et fonça en direction de la première aire de repos. À la vue des néons colorés de l'enseigne d'un Seven-Eleven, Jim quitta l'autoroute. Il emprunta une courte bretelle d'autoroute aboutissant directement sur une station-service. Il contourna les pompes, suivant scrupuleusement les indications conduisant jusqu'à l'aire de repos. Avec ses tables de pique-nique, ses poubelles en fer forgé, ses toilettes en briques et ses pelouses fraîchement tondues, elle ressemblait à n'importe quelle autre aire d'autoroute. Seule différence : l'endroit regorgeait de policiers au lieu des habituels touristes.

Jim arrêta son pick-up à proximité des autres voitures de police. Simon était en conversation avec une petite femme de couleur vêtue d'un simple survêtement : Docteur Serena CHANG, médecin légiste en chef de la ville de CASCADE.

-ELLISON ! appela le capitaine BANKS, interrompant sa discussion.

-Salut Simon, salut doc.

-Tiens, SANDBURG ! Cela faisait longtemps ! Comment ça va ? demanda Simon.

-Bien, très bien même, bâilla Blair.

-Venons-en au fait, interrompit Jim de fort mauvaise humeur. À la vue du regard réprobateur de Blair, il se calma.

-Avez-vous déjà examiné les lieux ? fit Jim d'un ton plus aimable.

-Venez, dit Serena à l'attention de Jim et de Blair.

Le médecin légiste les conduisit vers un taillis qui jouxtait un parking réservé aux poids lourds et aux cars. Elle désigna du doigt une masse sombre que les réverbères éclairaient à peine. Saisissant une lampe torche, elle illumina le cadavre d'une jeune femme blanche.

-Les photos ont déjà été prises. J'ai effectué moi-même les prélèvements. Nous attendons le véhicule qui transportera le corps jusqu'à la morgue afin que je puisse pratiquer l'autopsie.

-Qu'as-tu découvert ? demanda Blair en contemplant le corps qui gisait dans l'herbe.

Il était allongé sur le dos, les jambes légèrement écartées, les bras repliés. La victime était grande et mince, portait de courts cheveux bruns bouclés. Sa tenue se composait d'un jean et d'un long sweat-shirt de couleur bleu ciel.

-On a retrouvé un sac à main. Avec 23 dollars et 48 cents dedans. Plus un permis de conduire au nom de Sheryl SAMUELLE, 22 ans. Comme vous pouvez le constater, la victime porte encore ses bijoux : une paire de boucles d'oreilles, une bague sertie d'une émeraude et une montre de valeur.

-Si c'est un homicide, le vol n'est pas le mobile, conclut Jim.

-Il s'agit bien d'un homicide.

Serena se pencha et éclaira des traces de lien sur le cou pâle de la victime. Son visage était devenu bleu et il commençait à se boursoufler. La jeune fille avait été particulièrement jolie. Ses yeux étaient clos. Jim demanda si on les lui avait fermés. La légiste répondit négativement d'un signe de la tête.

-J'en saurai plus après avoir pratiqué l'autopsie, reprit Serena. A priori, Sheryl est morte par strangulation, comme le laissent présumer ces traces de lien. Aucune trace de sang ou de perforation sur ses vêtements ne permet de conclure à une mort par balle. Aucune trace d'hématome causée par un coup violent. La victime s'est débattue, mais son agresseur n'en a pas tenu rigueur. Il ne l'a pas frappée.

-A-t-elle été violée ?

-Je ne pense pas.

-A-t-elle été tuée sur place ?

-Bonne question, Jim. Est-ce que vous voyez ces traces sur le sol ?

Le docteur CHANG braqua sa lampe torche sur de longues et peu profondes traces parallèles qui prenaient fin aux pieds du cadavre.

-Ces indices pourraient laisser penser que le corps a été traîné, comme si quelqu'un le tenait sous les bras. Ce qui laisse penser que Sheryl n'a pas été tuée à cet endroit précis. Je n'ai d'ailleurs relevé aucune trace de lutte dans le taillis. Nous pouvons donc facilement en déduire que le corps de la malheureuse a simplement été caché dans ce fourré. Le lien qui a servi à l'étrangler n'a pas été retrouvé dans les parages. Des recherches ont été effectuées sur l'ensemble de l'aire de repos, sans résultats. Il m'est pour l'instant difficile de vous dire si le crime a été commis sur l'aire d'autoroute ou ailleurs…

Serena fut prise d'une quinte de toux. Jim se dit instinctivement qu'elle avait dû recommencer à fumer.

-Tu disais qu'elle s'est défendue ?

-Oui, reprit-elle d'une voix enrouée. Ses ongles se sont violemment agrippés au lien ou à la corde. J'ai également découvert des fibres sous ses ongles ensanglantés. Voyez d'ailleurs son cou. En plus de la trace laissée par la corde, de petites entailles superficielles sont nettement constatables. Elles ont été laissées par les ongles de la victime. Aucun doute là-dessus.

-Peux-tu nous donner une heure approximative du décès ? hasarda Blair.

Bien qu'il luttât intérieurement contre le sommeil et le dégoût que lui procurait la vue du cadavre, l'air frais de la nuit lui donnait un semblant d'énergie.

-D'après la température corporelle, la lividité et la rigidité, Sheryl est morte depuis au moins 7 ou 8 heures. Le crime s'est produit hier, vendredi 22 juin entre 19 heures et 20 heures, conclut Serena.

Sur ce, deux brancardiers arrivèrent. Ils placèrent précautionneusement le cadavre dans une housse en plastique de couleur orange vif, puis le portèrent jusqu'à la suburban de la morgue. Le docteur CHANG, Jim et Blair rejoignirent Simon.

-Qui a découvert le corps ? demanda Jim au capitaine BANKS.

-Une gamine de 8 ans qui cherchait son chien. Elle est encore ici, avec ses parents. Un officier l'a déjà interrogée. Veux-tu lui parler ?

-Non. Tu as pris les coordonnées de sa famille ? Alors laisse-la partir. Ce n'est sûrement pas elle qui a fait le coup. Je l'interrogerai plus tard. Sheryl avait de la famille. Il vaudrait mieux songer à la contacter.

-Je m'en charge, soupira Simon. Au fait, laisse tomber l'entrevue de demain matin. Cette affaire est prioritaire.

-OK. SANDBURG et moi accompagnons le doc : nous allons assister à l'autopsie. On se retrouve demain, pardon, tout à l'heure, au bureau. Salut !

Blair et Jim se dirigèrent vers la camionnette tandis que Serena se mit au volant de la suburban. Les 2 véhicules quittèrent l'aire de repos, reprenant l'autoroute jusqu'à la première sortie les ramenant vers CASCADE.

La morgue était située en plein centre géographique de CASCADE. C'était un grand immeuble tout en brique et en verre. Jim prit un chemin différent de celui qu'empruntait la suburban. Il gara le pick-up dans le parking réservé aux visiteurs tandis que les brancardiers déchargeaient leur « cargaison ». Il coupa le moteur. Blair s'était endormi pendant le trajet. Jim oublia un instant pourquoi il se trouvait à un tel endroit à presque 4 heures du matin. Il observait les traits détendus de son guide et ami. Il était si différent de lui : leur entente était un mystère. Pourquoi ne supportait-il pas ses absences ? Pourquoi ?

-Eh, grand chef ! Au boulot !

-Ouais, soupira Blair.

Jim n'aimait pas assister aux autopsies. Cette odeur d'ammoniaque, parfois entrecoupée d'effluves nauséabonds, lui était insupportable. La mort était partout. Elle avait même imprégné les murs et les portes. Jim tentait cependant de se contrôler : il pensait à son devoir de policier. Blair n'était pas si déterminé : il affrontait le spectacle offert par le médecin légiste simplement pour être aux côtés de Jim. Parfois, il frôlait le malaise.

Précédés par Serena, Jim et Blair revêtirent 2 blouses superposées, des gants, des protège-coudes, des protège-chaussures, des calots de chirurgie et des masques protecteurs. Puis, ils pénétrèrent dans la salle d'autopsie. Tout l'aménagement, y compris les portes et les placards, était en acier.

Serena descendit la fermeture éclair de la housse à cadavre. Elle demanda aux policiers de l'aider à soulever le cadavre sur la table d'autopsie. Puis elle entreprit un examen attentif ducorps. Elle le mesura, le pesa, détailla minutieusement sa tenue puis le déshabilla. Elle enregistra chacun des vêtements et des bijoux.

Elle approcha une lampe de chirurgie et collecta fibres et débris divers à l'aide de pinces et d'une loupe.

-Je confirme que le corps a bel et bien été déplacé. Cette poussière et ces éraflures prouvent que le corps a été traîné jusque dans le taillis. Sans doute pour y être caché. Ces quelques fibres blanches collectées principalement sur les cheveux proviennent certainement d'une couverture en matière acrylique : le coton n'aurait jamais laissé autant de fibres. Le labo confirmera.

Le docteur CHANG se tut et continua son minutieux travail.

Il était 5 heures passé quand Serena leur annonça qu'elle allait procéder à l'autopsie proprement dite. Jim et Blair renoncèrent à observer la scène de l'incision en Y. L'eau coulait bruyamment contre les parois en inox de l'évier.

Jim et Blair quittèrent la salle d'autopsie, se changèrent avant de se laver énergiquement les mains et les avant-bras, comme le leur avait recommandé la légiste. Ils se dirigèrent vers la machine à café, puis prirent place dans la salle d'attente. Tous deux réchauffaient leurs mains au contact des tasses.

De son côté, le docteur CHANG poursuivait l'autopsie. Elle acheva son travail en réalisant encore quelques prélèvements destinés au laboratoire de toxicologie. Elle étiqueta soigneusement plusieurs tubes contenant du sang, notifia l'autopsie sur le formulaire d'enregistrement prévu à cet effet. Cette tâche revenait en principe au légiste qui l'assistait. Or, celui-ci était absent depuis déjà une semaine. Il célébrait sa lune de miel sur l'île d'HAWAII. Elle recouvrit le cadavre d'un drap de lin blanc et déplaça la table d'autopsie jusqu'à la chambre froide de la morgue. Le souvenir de l'échec de son propre mariage lui fit claquer la lourde porte en acier trempé. Quand elle rejoignit Jim et Blair, ceux-ci semblaient être assoupis.

-La cause du décès est bien la strangulation. Mort par homicide. Tel est mon verdict.

Serena ouvrit un paquet de cigarettes et fit mine d'en choisir une avant de se raviser. Il était interdit de fumer dans une morgue.

-J'ai d'ailleurs envoyé au labo les fibres de corde que j'ai trouvées sous les ongles. Les résultats permettront de déterminer avec précision la nature de l'arme utilisée.

-Sheryl a-t-elle été violée ? demanda Jim.

-Non. Pour savoir si la malheureuse a été droguée avant d'être étranglée, il faudra attendre les résultats des tests toxicos. Pour ma part, je n'ai relevé aucune trace de piqûre sur son corps, ni la trace de comprimés dans son tube digestif. J'ai également demandé un test pour évaluer le degré d'alcoolémie. Je vous confie son sac.

Joignant le geste à la parole, elle tendit à l'inspecteur ELLISON un petit sac banane, ressemblant à s'y méprendre à une simple ceinture.

-Rien d'autre ?

-Si. J'ai relevé 2 types de granulats sur le dos du cadavre. Le premier correspond au prélèvement que j'ai effectué autour de son corps sur l'aire d'autoroute. Il s'agit d'une terre argileuse. Le deuxième type de poussière est en quantité moindre : c'est du sable. Gris. J'ai même trouvé un gravillon dans un des plis du pantalon. Tout à l'heure, je vous ai parlé de fibres blanches. Le dessous du corps semblait impropre à la moindre découverte à cause de la quantité de terre qui s'y trouve. Du moins, c'est ce que je croyais, jusqu'à ce que je remarque une fibre en plastique noire accrochée à un rivet du jean au niveau de la hanche. Ce type de fibres correspond à de la moquette. Moquette particulière que l'on trouve notamment dans l'habitacle intérieur des voitures…

-Je te vois venir, dit Jim. Tu penses que le corps a été déplacé jusque dans le coffre d'une voiture qui l'a conduit à l'aire de repos…

-Puis, traîné du coffre jusqu'à l'endroit où on l'a retrouvé ? finit Blair.

-Cette hypothèse me semble tout à fait probable.

Serena marqua une pause. Elle avait une furieuse envie de fumer une cigarette. Elle se reprit.

-Je confirme également l'heure approximative du décès que je vous ai donné précédemment. Sheryl est morte vendredi en début de soirée, entre 19 heures et 20 heures.

Jim se servit un verre d'eau pendant que Blair relisait les notes qu'il avait prises sur un petit cahier à spirales, le rapport d'autopsie et les tests toxicos n'étant pas disponibles avant lundi soir. Il était 6 heures du matin. L'étage de la brigade criminelle semblait inanimé. Jim regarda Blair. Il bâillait une fois de plus.

-Seras-tu capable de m'assister efficacement aujourd'hui ? s'inquiéta Jim.

-En principe, oui.

-Et tes examens ?

-Oh, encore quelques heures de travail, et j'en aurai terminé. Bon, c'est vrai que je suis un peu fatigué, mais c'est en partie ta faute.

-Quoi ?

-Tu as déjà oublié pourquoi je suis ici à 6 heures du matin après avoir assisté à une autopsie ? Qui m'a réveillé à 2 heures cette nuit ? Bon d'accord, je me serais réveillé d'une minute à l'autre à cause d'un rêve étrange. Mais, ce n'est pas une raison…

-Un rêve étrange ?

-Tu en faisais partie.

-Tu rêves de moi maintenant ? Il est grand temps que tu trouves un logement à toi. Sinon, tu vas finir par me sauter dessus. Mais, je te pardonne. Je sais que je suis irrésistible ! éclata de rire Jim.

Il tapota l'épaule de Blair, pencha légèrement sa tête, cilla des paupières, prit une voix sensuelle et lui murmura : « Bébé, tu as de beaux yeux, tu sais » ! Blair rougit tandis que Jim, hilare, l'invitait à reprendre une coloration normale.

-Alors, les gars, ça vous réussit bien les autopsies, ironisa le capitaine BANKS qui venait juste de sortir de l'ascenseur. Suivez-moi.

III

Simon s'installa derrière son bureau après avoir refermé la porte derrière lui. Blair s'assit sur un tabouret dans un coin de la pièce tandis que Jim resta debout face à son supérieur. Il croisa ses bras contra sa poitrine et attendit que Simon prenne la parole.

-Lequel de vous 2 peut me faire un rapide résumé de la situation ?

-La cause du décès de Mademoiselle SAMUELLE est un homicide. Un homicide par strangulation. Pas de mobile apparent. Pas d'arme du crime. Le légiste nous a confié son sac à main pour l'identification, répondit Jim.

-OK. Après votre départ, j'ai interrogé l'équipe de salariés du Seven-Eleven travaillant cette nuit. Je n'ai rien appris de particulier, sinon qu'en raison de la finale historique de la Ligue des Champions, la circulation était quasi inexistante. Les clients étaient rares pour un vendredi soir. Par contre, le début de soirée, avant la finale, entre 19 heures et 20 heures, a été particulièrement chargé. C'est ce qu'a confirmé l'inspecteur BROWN que j'ai envoyé au poste de péage. Les caméras de vidéosurveillance ne nous seront donc pas d'une grande utilité.

-Raconte-nous le témoignage de la fillette qui a découvert le cadavre, lança Blair.

-La gamine a 8 ans. Elle s'appelle Lucy MORELL. Elle promenait son petit chien pour lui dégourdir les pattes. L'animal l'a entraînée à l'autre bout du parking, vers un taillis, et s'est mis à aboyer. Les parents ont rappliqué en entendant la gosse hurler.

-Que faisaient-ils à cette heure-ci sur l'aire d'autoroute ?

-Ils revenaient d'une fête d'anniversaire organisée pour une vieille tante à CASCADE. Rien de suspect. J'ai pris l'adresse et le numéro de téléphone des MORELL et de la fameuse tante avant de les laisser rentrer chez eux. Je vous confie cette affaire. Venez me rendre quelques visites de courtoisie pour m'apprendre l'évolution de l'enquête. Sur ce, je suis obligé de vous quitter. J'ai un petit-déjeuner avec le préfet de police, et j'ai oublié le dossier chez moi. Bonne journée ! fit Simon en ouvrant la porte.

-Encore une chose, rajouta-t-il en se retournant. Je vous charge d'avertir la famille. Je pensais pouvoir le faire en personne, mais j'ai été rapidement débordé par les événements. Évitez le téléphone. Bonne chance !

Les deux coéquipiers se dirigèrent mécaniquement vers leur bureau commun. Ils croisèrent l'inspecteur BROWN devant la photocopieuse. Tous trois se saluèrent. Puis, Jim et Blair continuèrent leur chemin silencieusement.

Jim jeta sa veste sur le dossier de sa chaise. Il poussa les dossiers qui encombraient son bureau, empoigna le sac de Sheryl, ouvrit une bruyante fermeture éclair. Il saisit le maigre contenu du sac et le posa sur la table. Blair et Jim entreprirent un inventaire minutieux de ce qu'ils avaient sous les yeux.

-Un mouchoir en papier, un tube de rouge à lèvres, un téléphone portable dernier cri et un portefeuille. Tiens, SANDBURG, regarde ce qu'il y a à l'intérieur pendant que je répertorie nos découvertes.

Le portefeuille était en cuir grainé de couleur noire. Ses coins étaient à peine usés, sans doute était-il presque neuf. Blair l'ouvrit. Son contenu n'avait rien d'extraordinaire, sauf que son propriétaire était décédé, il y a un peu moins de douze heures.

Sheryl avait sur elle un peu d'argent liquide et deux cartes bancaires. Elle devait être étudiante, comme l'indiquait une carte de l'université dans laquelle Blair travaillait. Le permis de conduire était au nom de Sheryl SAMUELLE, 22 ans domiciliée 171, Old Fish Square à CASCADE.

-As-tu trouvé un trousseau de clefs ? interrogea Jim.

-Non, pas la moindre clef, ni de cadenas, ni de voiture, ni de domicile.

-C'est bizarre. Tu sortirais de chez toi sans clefs ?

-Ben, non. Sauf si tu étais à l'intérieur pour m'ouvrir, réfléchit Blair.

-L'assassin habiterait alors chez Sheryl ? demanda Jim perplexe.

-Qui te dit qu'ils ne se connaissent pas ? Ils vivent peut-être ensemble. Un couple aux relations passionnées. Elle le trompe et il la tue. Il se demande ce qu'il vient de faire, s'affole et cherche par tout moyen à se débarrasser du corps. Il la met dans le coffre de sa voiture et…

-Attends. Ton bonhomme est sans doute pressé, mais il n'est quand même pas fou. Il cache le corps pour éviter d'être arrêté et il laisse à sa victime tous ses papiers d'identité ! Ce n'est pas cohérent, remarqua Jim.

-D'accord. Mais, il n'y a pas que les gens intelligents qui commettent des crimes. De plus, tu admettras que le sac de Sheryl était bien caché.

-Raison de plus. Une personne connaissant bien Sheryl aurait connu l'existence du sac…

-Certes. Mais, sous l'effet de l'excitation, un criminel peut oublier bien des indices. Même un proche. Ce meurtre n'était peut-être pas prémédité. Rends-toi à l'adresse indiquée sur le permis de conduire et tu verras bien.

-Ouais. Pendant ce temps, va mener ta petite enquête sur le campus. C'est ton domaine. Sois prudent. Notre homme est peut-être également étudiant. Voire enseignant. Il ne faut pas qu'il nous échappe.

-C'est sans compter sur la presse…

-Hier soir, je n'ai vu aucun de ces mouchards de journalistes. Simon n'a pas non plus parlé de conférence de presse. Il faut t'attirer la sympathie des gens que tu interroges. Je te fais confiance, grand chef. Tu es bien plus efficace que moi à ce niveau-là.

Jim consulta le plan de CASCADE avant d'allumer le moteur. Old Fish Square se trouvait à l'extrémité ouest de la carte. Il était presque 8 heures du matin. L'heure des embouteillages. Il en aurait pour une bonne heure de route. Blair, lui, avait de la chance. Le loft, l'université et les locaux de la police se trouvaient tous placés à l'est de CASCADE, sur une surface circulaire qui ne dépassait pas deux kilomètre de diamètre. Une dizaine de minutes de marche à pied suffisait pour aller de l'un à l'autre.

Jim alluma la radio et la climatisation. Le soleil brillait déjà fort ce matin. La température extérieure avoisinait les 25 degrés. Les informations expliquaient la hausse actuelle du NASDAQ. L'annonce d'un ralentissement de l'activité économique faite par le directeur de la banque fédérale des Etats-Unis accompagnée de la stabilité des taux d'intérêts avait rassuré les investisseurs. Cette explication fut suivie d'enseignements divers dont la découverte du cadavre d'une jeune fille sur une aire d'autoroute à hauteur de CASCADE. Le journaliste boucla son édition en évoquant une météo radieuse. Des messages publicitaires suivirent. Jim klaxonna violemment en réponse au coup de frein brutal donné par la voiture le précédant. Excédé par la lenteur du trafic, il écouta un peu de bonne musique. De la country. Pas du hard core ou des chants grégoriens. De la musique pour gens civilisés. Des gens qui mangent des frites bien croustillantes et des hamburgers bien gras. Des gens qui boivent de la bière et se marrent à propos de blagues débiles. Bref, des gens à l'opposé du professeur SANDBURG qui se complaisait à vivre comme un sauvage, portant cheveux longs et vêtements trop larges, se nourrissant de racines et de livres sur les sports pratiqués par les Incas.

-Eh ! Tu roules là devant ou quoi ? hurla Jim la fenêtre ouverte. Qu'est-ce que je déteste les embouteillages, râla-t-il. Bande de ploucs !

Pendant ce temps, Blair marchait en direction de l'administration de l'université des sciences humaines. Les sciences humaines étudient la société humaine et ses produits. Histoire, archéologie, sociologie, ethnologie, sciences politiques, psychologie, démographie, linguistique et philosophie constituent les sciences humaines proprement dites. Blair avait choisi l'anthropologie, c'est-à-dire l'étude des cultures des différentes collectivités humaines. Ce choix lui permettait maintenant d'approcher une sentinelle. Il était en quelque sorte devenu l'anthropologue privé de Jim… Son travail avait commencé dans la difficulté. Jim ne comprenait pas l'intérêt scientifique que lui portait Blair. Agacé par sa présence constante et ses questions indiscrètes, Jim ne lui avait pas rendu la vie facile. Leurs rapports s'étaient progressivement améliorés grâce à la patience de Blair. Ils étaient même devenus amis. En connaissant mieux Jim, Blair avait appris à se connaître. Ce qu'il semblait avoir découvert le stupéfiait encore…

-J'espère qu'elle se souvient de moi, pensa-t-il en frappant à la porte du bureau n° 8.

-Entrez, répondit une voix féminine.

-Bonjour, Karen ! lança Blair à la vue d'une grande blonde.

Karen PIETROVIENSKI était d'origine bulgare. Ses parents avaient fui le régime communiste au début des années 60. Bien que née aux Etats-Unis, Karen avait un fort accent étranger. Il lui arrivait d'ailleurs de lâcher un juron dans sa langue maternelle. La particularité de Karen ne résidait pas essentiellement dans sa prononciation de la langue américaine. C'était une magnifique blonde, aux cheveux longs, épais et bouclés. Ses yeux bleu pâle et son teint diaphane étaient magnifiés par une bouche gourmande et des pommettes colorées. Son intelligence était à la hauteur de son physique parfait. Brillante informaticienne, elle participait à la mise sur réseau de l'université. Dernière caractéristique : elle avait partagé la vie de Blair.

-Salut Blair ! Comment vas-tu ? Je ne t'avais plus vu depuis…

-Que tu es sortie avec Brad ? Oui, ça remonte à quelques années. Le bon vieux temps…

-Comment se passent tes études ? Et ton enseignement ?

Karen semblait s'être intéressée à la carrière de son ancien amant. Blair n'en attendait pas tant. Il se demanda si son travail en serait facilité et s'il aurait des remords.

-Bien, bien… Ah, les étudiants ! Certains sont parfois difficiles. D'ailleurs, j'ai un petit souci.

-Dis-moi.

Les beaux yeux de Karen fixaient intensément Blair. Celui-ci se demanda si quelqu'un partageait actuellement sa vie. Des rumeurs prétendaient le contraire. D'autres l'acoquinaient avec Liz ROBIN, professeur de français.

-Sheryl SAMUELLE, une gentille fille. Mais, elle n'assiste plus aux cours. J'aimerais savoir pourquoi. Les examens approchent, et…

-Toujours le cœur sur la main. Tu veux son dossier ?

-Oui, si c'est possible.

-Bien sûr que c'est possible. C'est à mon tour de te rendre service. Redis-moi son nom.

-SAMUELLE, S-A-M-U-E-L-L-E, Sheryl.

-Quelle année ?

-Euh, ben… Je. Blair bredouilla. Il ne s'était pas préparé à cette question.

-OK. Je vais me débrouiller. Tu veux tout son dossier ?

Karen ferma les yeux. Elle regrettait que la mise sur réseau de l'université prenne autant de temps. Les recherches sur ordinateur étaient nettement plus amusantes que le tri d'archives poussiéreuses.

-Oui, s'il te plaît. Blair retenait sa joie. Son plan marchait !

-Un petit instant, dit-elle alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers l'autre bout de la pièce, devant une rangée de classeurs.

Elle s'arrêta devant l'un d'entre eux. Elle ouvrit un des tiroirs qui correspondait à la lettre S.

Le nom de SAMUELLE ne s'y trouvait pas. Elle recommença l'opération plusieurs fois. Son acharnement fut payant.

-Tiens ! SAMUELLE est en 4e année de sociologie, spécialisée en ethnologie. Tu enseignes déjà à ce niveau-là et tu ne le savais même pas… Attends, c'est bien une de tes étudiantes, j'espère ! Mignonne en plus, rajouta-t-elle à la vue de sa photo. Elle fronçait les sourcils. Pour te faire pardonner de m'avoir mentie, invite moi un de ces soirs. Nous évoquerons nos souvenirs communs… Tiens, Blair, à bientôt, sourit-elle en lui tendant le précieux dossier. Rends-le moi dès que possible.

-Merci Karen, répondit Blair.

Que ne devait-il pas faire pour atteindre son but ! Enfin, ses efforts étaient payants : il avait le dossier. Il quitta rapidement le bureau n°8 de l'administration universitaire et traversa le campus en direction de la bibliothèque.

Pendant ce temps, Jim était parvenu au 171, Old Fish Square. C'était un joli petit pavillon. Un lourd portail de bois blanc fermait l'accès à la propriété. Les volets bleus étaient clos. La boîte à lettres regorgeait de journaux et de publicités. La pelouse semblait ne pas avoir été tondue depuis plusieurs semaines. Jim descendit de son véhicule. Il appuya sur la sonnette et attendit une hypothétique réponse. Un vieillard s'arrêta à ses côtés.

-Bonjour, jeune homme, dit-il.

-Bonjour, Monsieur, répondit Jim, un peu étonné de s'entendre traiter de jeune homme. À 43 ans… Je recherche le domicile de mademoiselle SAMUELLE.

-C'est bien ici. Vous cherchez la petite Sheryl, c'est cela ?

-Tout à fait. Elle n'habite plus ici ?

-Vous êtes bien perspicace, Monsieur. Sheryl est étudiante. Elle vit sur le campus, depuis…

-Depuis qu'elle fait des études ?

-Non. Depuis que ses parents sont décédés. Cela va bientôt faire 4 mois, le 25. La petite ne vient plus. La malheureuse n'a pas encore le courage de faire face à la réalité. Elle préfère fuir. Cela ne durera pas éternellement. Chacun a besoin de temps. Elle reviendra…

-Qui êtes-vous monsieur ? demanda Jim intrigué.

-Un voisin et ami des SAMUELLE. Je m'appelle John. Et vous ?

-Jim… Jim ELLISON, enchanté, répondit-il en serrant la main que le vieillard lui tendait. Vous m'avez rendu un fier service monsieur.

-Pourquoi cherchiez-vous Sheryl ? C'est une enfant charmante… Toujours prête à vous rendre service. Et si souriante. Ma femme l'adore. La connaissez-vous ? Êtes-vous proches ? s'inquiéta le vieil homme.

-Pour tout vous dire, Monsieur, mademoiselle SAMUELLE est…

Jim se tut. Le vieillard le regardait avec insistance. Son air était grave. Il semblait lire au fond des yeux de Jim. Celui-ci sentit que la vérité ferait du mal au vieil homme. Il n'avait pas le droit de le faire souffrir ici, maintenant.

-Je pensais lui faire une surprise. Nous nous sommes rencontrés, il y a peu… Je lui envoyais mon courrier à cette adresse. Tant pis. Peut-être ne voulait-elle pas me revoir.

-Ne perdez pas courage, sourit le vieil homme. Bonne journée !

Jim regarda le vieil homme partir. Il boitait. Jim se dit qu'il venait de faire une rencontre atypique. Cette personne avait le don de lire dans les pensées des autres. Comment ? Grâce à ses yeux très clairs, brillants comme l'acier, il capturait un regard et le forçait à lui révéler le contenu de son âme. Jim se sentait mis à nu alors qu'il n'avait prononcé que quelques phrases anodines. Il était très troublé. Plus encore que le jour où Blair l'avait serré dans ses bras pour le remercier de lui avoir sauvé la vie. Le vieillard savait-il pour Sheryl ? Avait-il vu que Jim mentait ?

Blair s'installa dans un coin sombre de la bibliothèque pour étudier le dossier de Sheryl SAMUELLE. Chaque étudiant possédait un dossier à son nom. Ce dossier comportait des informations générales mais aussi plus personnelles, voire intimes. Le classement de ces précieuses archives était confié à des individus au-dessus de tout soupçon. Blair avait souvent critiqué ce fichier qui mettait à la portée des enseignants des renseignements pouvant porter atteinte aux droits des étudiants, notamment à leur égalité devant la connaissance.

Aujourd'hui, il pénétrait dans la vie secrète d'une défunte. Il ouvrit avec respect ce bien à la fois si précieux et si dangereux. Sheryl était une brillante étudiante en sociologie, 4e année. Ses notes étaient toutes excellentes. Il lut un rapide extrait d'un article qu'elle avait écrit sur les chants des tribus indiennes. Très intéressant. Blair prit d'ailleurs quelques notes. Sheryl paraissait beaucoup s'intéresser au peuple indien. En particulier aux Comanches, tribu indienne du Nord de l'Amérique qui vivait notamment de la chasse au bison. Leurs descendants vivent aujourd'hui reclus dans l'État d'Oklahoma.

Puis, Blair ouvrit la partie « intime » du dossier. Il apprit que Sheryl était orpheline depuis peu. Elle occupait une chambre sur le campus. Son dossier médical ne comportait rien d'anormal. Elle ne subissait aucune sorte de traitement médical, avait une vue et une ouïe excellentes. Sa taille et son poids étaient également indiqués. Ce dossier médical avait été complété le 14 juin, suite à une visite médicale de routine. Sheryl ne fumait pas. Le duplicata d'une ordonnance médicale datée du même jour indiquait la prise d'un contraceptif…

Sheryl partageait donc bien la vie d'un homme. Blair referma le dossier. Il avait un goût amer dans la bouche. Une main se posa sur son épaule.

-Tu n'aurais pas pu te planquer davantage ? demanda Jim, furieux.

-Moins fort, Jim ! Tu oublies que nous sommes dans une bibliothèque. Un endroit calme où nous sommes censés respecter le silence…

-Je sais où nous sommes. Cela fait 2 fois que j'en fais le tour ! Quelle idée que de se donner rendez-vous dans un endroit pareil ! Sortons, j'étouffe.

Jim se fraya un chemin entre les longues tables d'études et les rayonnages, frôlant des étudiants angoissés, le teint morne et l'œil triste. Il entraînait Blair qui se confondait en excuses presque muettes à chaque pas. La porte de sortie franchie, tous deux poussèrent un long soupir de soulagement.

-Alors Jim, interrogea Blair, qu'as-tu appris de ta petite visite ?

-Sheryl était orpheline depuis peu. Elle vivait sur le campus. C'était quelqu'un de bien. C'est tout. Et toi, grand chef ?

-La même chose en plus précis, répondit Blair en montrant le dossier scolaire qu'il tenait dans sa main. C'était une brillante étudiante …

-Tu veux dire que notre morte n'avait que des qualités ? Être parfait n'attire pas que des amitiés… La jalousie devait être son pire ennemi.

-Elle avait un petit ami.

-Comment le sais-tu ?

-Son dossier médical comporte la récente prescription d'un contraceptif. J'en déduis qu'elle partageait la vie d'un homme. Il est vrai que la pilule est parfois administrée dans le cadre de certaines thérapies. Mais son dossier médical ne mentionne rien. Je tiens à préciser que le dossier médical est récent.

-As-tu l'adresse de sa chambre sur le campus ?

-Oui. C'est une chambre qu'elle partageait avec 2 colocataires. Leur nom est écrit ici, poursuivit Blair en feuilletant le dossier scolaire. Il s'arrêta et lut « Gabi VENDITI et Savannah WILLIAMS ».

-Allons-y, proposa Jim. Pendant qu'ils traversaient un couloir sombre qui les conduisait vers la lumière du jour, Jim reconnut une odeur. Non, plutôt un parfum. Du jasmin. Oui, c'était bien du jasmin. Il s'arrêta pour balayer du regard l'endroit où il se trouvait.

-Jim ? Un problème ? s'inquiéta Blair.

-Sens-tu cet effluve de jasmin ?

-Non. Pourquoi ?

-Je connais cette odeur. Je l'ai déjà rencontrée. Où ? Quand ?

-C'est normal : nous sommes en pleine saison. Il y a des fleuristes entreposant des jasmins en fleurs à peu près partout dans la ville. Pourquoi ce soudain engouement pour la nature ?

-Laisse tomber. Ce n'est rien, mentit Jim.

Ses sens le trompaient rarement. Le délicat parfum du jasmin faisait naître en lui un sentiment de malaise et d'inquiétude. C'était la première fois. Pourquoi ? La vue du jour calma ses doutes. Il devait simplement être fatigué. C'est tout.

-Je meurs de faim. Je t'invite, proposa Blair. Chinois ou italien ?

-Américain. J'ai envie de dévorer un double Cheeseburger avec beaucoup de sauce.

-OK. Je te suis, dit Blair. Tant pis pour tes artères !

Ils partirent à la recherche d'un fast-food. Ce n'était pas ce qui manquait à proximité du campus. Le premier fut le bon. Il possédait une petite terrasse ombragée. Les coéquipiers s'installèrent rapidement, bavardant au sujet de l'affaire sur laquelle ils travaillaient.

-Blair ? coupa soudain Jim.

-Oui ?

-Où en es-tu à propos de ta thèse ? Tu sais le papier que tu fais sur les sentinelles.

-J'avance à petits pas. Mais, je suis dans la bonne direction. Il y a juste un problème.

-Lequel ?

-Eh bien, je n'avais pas prévu une quelconque sympathie entre nous, ni un partage de toit… Il me faut davantage me concentrer pour éviter de tomber dans la subjectivité. Par exemple, si nos relations étaient plus neutres, du genre professeur /spécimen, ou si nous nous détestions cordialement, je ne t'attribuerais pas certains dons. Je serais sans doute plus sceptique.

-Ah…Ce qui veut dire que je devrais supporter encore longtemps tes manières qui n'ont rien de celles d'un professeur. Je te ferais également remarquer que c'est plutôt toi le spécimen ! Mes dons ne valent pas ton hot dog végétarien, tes expériences musicales, ou encore…

Jim riait à gorge déployée. Blair le suivit dans son hilarité.

-Tout à l'heure, nous irons interroger les copines de chambres de Sheryl. Quand nous en aurons terminé, nous pourrons exposer nos conclusions devant Simon. Voilà ce que je te propose pour notre après-midi, lança Jim à l'adresse de Blair. De toute façon, tu seras bien obligé de me suivre si tu veux terminer ta thèse avant ma retraite ! rajouta-t-il les yeux brillants de malice.

Blair ne répondit pas. Il pensa simplement qu'il avait de la chance qu'une complicité aussi forte les unisse. Les orages étaient fréquents, bien sûr. Mais, leur amitié semblait très grande. Si grande… Blair observa Jim. Non. Il arrêta là ses pensées.

Jim se laissa guider par Blair entre des petits bungalows tous identiques. Cette petite ville faisait partie intégrante du campus RAINIER. Il s'agissait des logements universitaires. Les rares étudiants qui vivaient ici étaient des privilégiés, les bungalows étant attribués aux élèves les plus brillants. Ceux-ci bénéficiaient également d'une bourse. L'attribution d'un logement universitaire et d'une bourse d'études ne dépendait pas de leurs ressources personnelles. Ces rares élus étaient pour la plupart d'entre eux issus d'un milieu dans lequel l'argent ne manquait pas. L'élite n'appartenait pas seulement au savoir…

Blair s'arrêta enfin devant un bungalow. Il frappa à l'entrée. Une jeune fille en survêtement ouvrit la porte. Petite, potelée, les cheveux roux rassemblés en une espèce de palmier sur le dessus de la tête, elle semblait avoir tout au plus 17 ans. Elle tenait dans sa main droite une cannette de soda.

-Bonjour, Messieurs ! À qui ai-je l'honneur ? demanda-t-elle en fixant avec de grands yeux gris le visage de Jim. Qu'il est beau, pensa-t-elle.

-Inspecteur ELLISON de la brigade criminelle, répondit Jim. Voici mon partenaire, Blair SANDBURG, ajouta-t-il en désignant Blair de la tête.

-Entrez. Que puis-je pour vous ? fit-elle d'une voix inquiète.

-Qui habite ce bungalow ?

-D'abord, moi, Gabi VENDITI. Puis, Sheryl SAMUELLE, que vous ne verrez pas parce qu'elle n'est pas là, et enfin Savannah WILLIAMS qui finit de prendre sa douche. Faut-il que je l'appelle ? Savannah ! hurla-t-elle. Jim se boucha les oreilles.

-Excusez-moi, se reprit Gabi.

-Ce n'est rien, sourit Jim. Où se trouve votre amie Sheryl ?

-Sheryl ? À dire vrai, je ne sais pas. Elle doit être en train de réviser à la bibliothèque. Nous sommes en pleine période d'examens. Sheryl est une perfectionniste : elle n'abandonne pas ses révisions avant de tout connaître sur le bout des doigts. Parfois, elle m'inquiète : elle en oublie de manger. Ce n'est pas à moi qu'une telle chose arriverait ! Que lui voulez-vous ?

Jim fut incapable de répondre. Une brutale odeur de jasmin emplit ses narines. Il crut étouffer. Il se mit à tousser. Savannah WILLIAMS parut, vêtue d'un simple peignoir en coton éponge de couleur blanche. Elle semblait nettement plus âgée que sa colocataire, 25 ans peut-être. Ses cheveux étaient cachés dans une sorte de turban, en réalité une serviette-éponge assortie au peignoir. Son visage avait quelque chose d'ensorcelant. Sa peau très claire contrastait avec la couleur de ses yeux. Ils étaient noirs, comme si ses pupilles se dilataient au maximum pour mieux absorber la lumière. On aurait dit un chat.

-Savannah ! fit Gabi d'un ton de reproche. Tu as encore piqué le parfum préféré de Sheryl. Elle va finir par s'énerver.

-À quoi bon puisqu'elle n'en met jamais.

-Ce n'est pas une raison pour lui piquer ses affaires. Tu t'es baigné dedans ou quoi ? Tu pues, dit Gabi en ouvrant une petite fenêtre.

-Mêle-toi de tes affaires, répondit Savannah avant de disparaître.

-Quel caractère cette Savannah ! Je ne peux pas la supporter. S'il n'y avait pas Sheryl, je serais partie depuis longtemps. Dire qu'elles sont les meilleures amies du monde ! soupira Gabi en s'affalant dans un fauteuil. Mais, je vous en prie, asseyez-vous, fit-elle en désignant de son index un canapé.

Les deux hommes acceptèrent avec plaisir. Jim respirait de nouveau à pleins poumons. Blair reprit le fil de la discussion. Il ne put mentir à son interlocutrice.

-Sheryl est décédée, dit Blair en attendant une réaction de la part de Jim.

-Quoi ? Le visage de Gabi se figea. Ses yeux fixaient un point mystérieux au-dessus de la tête des 2 hommes. Ils se mirent à briller. Avant que des larmes ne s'en échappent, elle laissa échapper dans un souffle le nom de Savannah. Celle-ci ne vint pas tout de suite. Quand elle se présenta enfin, elle était habillée, coiffée et maquillée.

-Que se passe-t-il ? demanda-t-elle à la vue de Gabi en pleurs. Que voulez-vous et qui êtes-vous pour vous introduire chez des étudiantes et les faire pleurer ?

Les intonations que prenait sa voix ressemblaient à celle d'un avocat en pleine plaidoirie. Était-elle étudiante en droit ? se demanda Blair.

-Nous sommes officiers de police, répondit Jim sèchement. Sheryl est morte, voilà pourquoi nous sommes ici.

Jim avait réagi comme s'il devait répondre à une accusation émise par un avocat. Il était sûr qu'elle était juriste.

-Quoi ? Sheryl est morte ?

La belle assurance qu'affichait la fille aux yeux de chat disparut. Jim se dit qu'il n'avait finalement affaire qu'à une débutante. Savannah s'approcha de Gabi et lui prit la main. Elle murmura quelques mots réconfortants, puis regarda froidement dans la direction de Jim. Celui-ci avait l'impression qu'elle voyait à travers lui.

-Je ne comprends pas. Vous dites qu'elle est morte ? Comment ? Quand je l'ai quittée hier soir, elle révisait. On s'est dit au revoir… Que s'est-il passé ? questionna Savannah.

-Elle a été assassinée. Nous avons retrouvé son corps cette nuit au bord de l'autoroute.

-Mais, que faisait-elle là-bas ? Comment y est-elle allée ? Sa voiture est toujours là. Assassinée ? Par qui ?

Les questions s'entrechoquaient dans la bouche de Gabi.

-Nous menons l'enquête. Nous cherchons à établir une chronologie très détaillée de la dernière journée de la vie de Sheryl. Vos témoignages sont indispensables. De plus, dit Jim en dévisageant avec hostilité Savannah, vos alibis respectifs seront les bienvenus.

-Nous sommes suspectées ? bredouilla Gabi.

-Rassurez-vous, reprit Blair, c'est la routine. Vous et Savannah connaissiez bien Sheryl, n'est-ce pas ? C'était votre amie. En nous aidant, c'est-à-dire en répondant à nos questions, qui je l'avoue sont dénuées de tout sentiment, nous pourrons arrêter au plus vite le coupable. En suivant à la lettre une procédure inhumaine, vous aiderez Sheryl. Son assassin sera jugé et condamné. Justice sera rendue.

Blair se tut et observa l'effet de ses paroles sur son auditoire. Gabi apparaissait réconfortée, Savannah sereine. Par contre, Jim s'était levé et faisait les cent pas. Il avait trouvé un moyen de refouler sa haine envers celle qui lui empestait les narines.

-De plus, rajouta Blair, vous êtes certainement les dernières personnes à avoir vu Sheryl en vie. D'où la nécessité de vos alibis, si on peut parler d'alibis…

Jim se dit que Blair en faisait vraiment trop.

-Je suis partie hier soir vers 18 heures 30 avec mon ami Ricardo TORRES, dit Gabi après s'être mouchée. Elle sourit légèrement pour faire plaisir à Blair.

-Nous sommes allés dîner au « Pentola». C'était délicieux. Puis, pour me faire plaisir, Ricardo m'a accompagné au cinéma à la séance de 20 heures 30. Je voulais revoir « la Menace fantôme ». Quel délice, ce film ! Je pourrais le voir une troisième fois. Mais, mon budget ne me le permet pas. Tant pis. Ensuite, Ricardo m'a emmenée chez lui… Il devait être quelque chose comme 23 heures. Je suis rentrée ce matin à… 10 heures. C'est Ricardo qui m'a reconduite. Voilà.

-Ricardo peut-il nous le confirmer ?

-Bien sûr. Je peux vous montrer mon ticket de cinéma, si vous voulez. Et Savannah nous a vus partir et rentrer. Hein, Savannah ?

-Tout à fait, répondit-elle calmement. Voici ma soirée. Je ne pensais pas quitter le campus. Mais, c'était vendredi soir. J'avais assez travaillé et je voulais me détendre un peu. J'ai souhaité bonne nuit à Sheryl vers 19 heures, puis j'ai pris ma voiture pour me rendre chez mes parents. Ils habitent à quelques kilomètres de CASCADE, à ELLENSBURG. J'ai eu une panne sur l'autoroute. J'ai appelé la dépanneuse qui est arrivée vers 21 heures. Un taxi m'a conduite chez mes parents. Il était 21 heures 30. J'ai dîné et passé la nuit là-bas. Mon père m'a ramenée sur le campus ce matin à 9 heures. Le bungalow était vide. J'en ai déduit que Gabi avait passé la nuit avec son ami et que Sheryl était, en habituée des lieux, à la bibliothèque. J'ai dépoussiéré des bricoles, passé l'aspirateur. Puis, Gabi est rentrée. On a révisé ensemble jusqu'à midi, heure à laquelle nous sommes parties manger une glace au restau du coin avant de faire un peu de jogging. Histoire de se changer les idées.

-Vos alibis ont l'air d'être sérieux, remarqua Blair. Vous n'aviez rien à craindre. Par contre, j'aimerais vous poser quelques petites questions concernant Sheryl. Avait-elle des ennemis ?

-Non, pas que je sache, dit Gabi. Elle n'était pas du genre à attirer les inimitiés. Elle n'avait pas non plus beaucoup d'amis. Elle était si timide. Elle rougissait comme une tomate au moindre compliment. Je pense qu'elle était très complexée. Elle parlait peu. Mais, Savannah et moi, on l'aimait comme ça.

-Elle n'avait pas d'autres amies ?

-Des connaissances, certainement. Mais, pas d'autres amies. Toutes les trois, nous formions une famille. C'est ce qu'elle répétait souvent.

-Surtout depuis la mort accidentelle de ses parents… précisa Savannah. Elle se raccrochait à nous pour éviter de tomber dans la dépression. Elle n'avait plus la moindre famille.

-Comment s'est produit l'accident ? demanda Jim.

-C'était horrible, commença Gabi. Nous regardions toutes les trois la télévision. Il était 18 heures 30 environ, l'heure de « the Nanny ». Le feuilleton a été brutalement interrompu par un flash spécial annonçant le crash d'un Boeing en partance pour HAWAII. Sheryl s'est immédiatement jetée sur le téléphone pour connaître la liste des victimes… Quand elle a appris la triste nouvelle, elle s'est évanouie. Elle venait de perdre ses parents. Elle n'avait plus de famille. Elle était orpheline. Personne, le vide…

Gabi renifla bruyamment avant de se moucher une nouvelle fois.

-Elle n'avait pas de petit ami ? s'inquiéta Jim.

-Non, déclara avec certitude Savannah. Elle me l'aurait dit. Puis regardant Gabi, elle ajouta. Elle te l'aurait également dit. Sheryl n'était ni une cachottière, ni une menteuse.

-Cela n'exclut pas le fait qu'elle ait pu cultiver un petit jardin secret, remarqua Gabi. Chacun a droit à son intimité. À vrai dire, je ne sais pas si Sheryl était amoureuse. Elle rendait bien service de temps en temps à Mark… Il l'a d'ailleurs appelée le soir du drame, tu ne te souviens pas ? Tu pensais…

-Mark ? coupa Savannah. Tu parles de Mark THOMPSON ?

-En quoi consistaient les services rendus par Sheryl ? interrogea Blair.

-Eh bien… Sheryl l'aidait parfois pour certains travaux. Elle lui donnait des conseils. Je crois qu'ils s'entendaient plutôt bien…

-Moi, je crois plutôt qu'il se servait d'elle. Il est vrai qu'elle n'en parlait jamais… Mais, de là à les imaginer ensemble ! Savannah prit un air songeur. Elle ne semblait vraiment pas adhérer à cette hypothèse. Non, poursuivit-elle. Je ne peux y croire. Elle n'était pas assez stupide pour se laisser manipuler par un tel dragueur…

-Et puis, elle connaissait ton penchant pour lui. Tu as raison… se résigna Gabi. Vous savez, c'est difficile de parler au passé d'une amie. J'ai du mal à réaliser que Sheryl est morte.

Gabi s'essuya les yeux avec un mouchoir en papier tout trempé. Savannah s'approcha d'elle et la serra contre ses épaules.

-Elle sera toujours vivante dans nos cœurs.

Jim crut apercevoir une larme glisser le long des joues de Savannah. Il fit signe à Blair de se lever. Celui-ci acquiesça sans hésiter. Leur présence était devenue inutile. Ils n'obtiendraient pas plus aujourd'hui. Savannah et Gabi parleraient plus objectivement de leur amie avec du recul. En temps réel, ce travail pouvait prendre plusieurs mois. La police ne leur accordait que quelques jours. Jim et Blair s'excusèrent et quittèrent le petit bungalow.

IV

-Voilà tout ce que nous savons, conclut Jim après un compte- rendu minutieux des éléments dont lui et son partenaire avaient pris connaissance.

-C'est du bon travail, félicita Simon.

Son regard reconnaissant s'arrêta soudain sur un donut au chocolat posé face à lui. Il avait faim, très faim. C'est pourquoi il s'était acheté un petit encas. À voir la mine réprobatrice de Blair, il avait manifestement eu tort. Par contre, Jim ne semblait pas du même avis. Simon se dit qu'il souffrirait plus de voir Jim se régaler avec son propre beignet que d'expliquer à son docteur la hausse subite de son taux de cholestérol. Sur ce, il saisit le donut.

-Ouais, on a été plutôt efficace, rajouta Jim.

Il regrettait que Blair n'ait pas reproché à Simon son excès de gourmandise… En ce moment, il dévorerait certainement à sa place un délicieux beignet ! Gratuit, en plus. Pas de chance.

-Mais, je pense qu'un deuxième entretien avec les amies de la victime est plus que nécessaire…

Blair avait la très nette impression qu'il aurait été plus entendu s'il avait été un donut au chocolat. Sort qui ne l'enchantait guère. Mais, que n'aurait-il pas fait pour attirer l'attention de Jim ? Désespéré par l'attitude de ses compagnons, il s'attendait à poursuivre ses explications dans l'indifférence la plus complète.

-C'est vrai, fit Jim d'un air songeur. Blair lui lança un regard empli de gratitude. Nous en savons plus sur l'identité de Sheryl SAMUELLE. Néanmoins, le plus gros de l'enquête reste à venir.

-Nous savons que le meurtre a été commis entre 19 heures et 20 heures. La dernière personne à avoir vu Sheryl vivante serait Savannah, une des colocataires. Elle l'aurait quittée vers 19 heures pour rendre visite à ses parents. À ce moment-là, Sheryl révisait encore ses cours.

-Plusieurs hypothèses s'offrent à nous quant à la suite des événements. Voici la première. Suite au départ de ses amies, Sheryl décide de prendre un peu l'air.

-Je t'arrête tout de suite. Les yeux de Blair brillaient d'excitation. Les enquêtes de police le passionnaient. Ce n'est pas possible.

-Pourquoi ?

Jim qui connaissait la réponse espérait que la version avancée par Blair rejoindrait la sienne.

-Eh bien, à cause des clefs. Sheryl était la seule occupante du bungalow, ce soir-là. Si elle était sortie se promener, elle aurait fermé la porte à clef. Or, aucun trousseau de clefs n'a été retrouvé sur elle.

-C'est aussi mon avis, reprit Jim.

-De quel type de porte d'entrée s'agit-il ? interrompit Simon. Jim savait où il voulait en venir.

-Le bungalow est doté d'une seule porte. Je n'ai vu aucune sortie donnant sur l'arrière. La porte d'entrée est on ne peut plus rudimentaire, sans aucun système de sécurité. Sheryl n'a pas pu être la victime malheureuse de sa propre étourderie : le seul moyen de se retrouver coincé sur le pallier serait de se faire verrouiller la porte au nez. Or, je le répète, Sheryl était seule.

-Et si elle avait volontairement oublié de fermer la porte…

-Les nombreux verrous prouvent que les jeunes filles s'intéressaient de près à leur sécurité. Sheryl n'est pas sortie de son plein gré ce vendredi soir.

-Si Sheryl n'est pas sortie, il semble évident que le criminel est venu la chercher.

-Tout à fait.

Les trois hommes restèrent silencieux quelques instants. Jim fut le premier à reprendre la parole.

-Le motif du meurtre n'est pas le vol. Ni le viol. Je pense que ce crime n'était pas gratuit. J'opterais pour une vengeance contre la seule personne de Sheryl.

-Ne peut-on imaginer que cela soit l'œuvre d'un drogué ? demanda Simon.

Chaque détail avait son importance. Simon essayait de rendre Jim attentif au plus petit indice. Il connaissait trop bien son côté fougueux, sa capacité à s'emballer trop rapidement.

-Non… Bien que ce crime n'ait pas été parfaitement orchestré, il me paraît hautement improbable qu'un type complètement camé ait pu faire preuve d'une réflexion aussi structurée. Non. Pense à la cachette du corps…

-Je suis d'accord, dit Blair. Il ne peut s'agir d'un meurtre improvisé par un inconnu.

-Il connaissait Sheryl. La question est maintenant : Sheryl connaissait-elle son meurtrier ? Je crois que la réponse est affirmative. Le criminel n'a pas pu entrer par la fenêtre. Le bungalow est équipé de toutes petites lucarnes laissant à peine entrer les rayons du soleil. Il me semble évident que le meurtrier est entré par la porte. Peut-être est-ce même Sheryl qui lui a ouvert la porte… En toute confiance ! Ce qui cloche, c'est l'absence de traces de bagarre. Les filles n'ont rien remarqué de suspect. C'est pourquoi elles ne se sont pas inquiétées pour Sheryl.

Jim marqua une courte pause dans son raisonnement.

-Ce qui est sûr, c'est que Sheryl a été tuée chez elle, peu après 19 heures. Au niveau du timing, il me semble impossible de kidnapper quelqu'un, de rejoindre rapidement l'aire de repos alors que l'autoroute était bondée, de commettre un meurtre et de cacher le cadavre discrètement. Une heure n'aurait jamais suffit. Et le légiste affirme que le meurtre a été commis entre 19 heures et 20 heures, au grand maximum. Sans compter que le meurtrier aurait forcément dû agir à visage découvert sur l'aire de repos. Non, c'eût été trop risqué. Le meurtre a été commis dans le bungalow. Et le coupable a pris soin de remettre tout en ordre, afin qu'aucune des filles n'ait le plus petit soupçon.

-Si je te suis bien, reprit Simon, Sheryl a probablement été tuée peu après le départ de Savannah vers 19 heures. Le meurtrier n'a pas pu cacher le corps vers 20 heures à cause du trafic et de la fréquentation de l'aire de repos. Il aurait attendu 21 heures. Pourquoi se précipiter pour tuer Sheryl ?

-Le meurtre n'était peut-être pas prémédité…

Le timbre strident d'un mobile retentit. Simon se jeta sur son sac, chercha sur son bureau parmi les dossiers épars, regarda dans les poches intérieures et extérieures de son costume, ouvrit plusieurs tiroirs pendant que Jim se bouchait les oreilles. Blair tentait de maîtriser un fou rire. Le résultat des recherches entreprises par Simon fut vain. Soudain, le visage détendu de Blair se crispa. La sonnerie émanait d'un endroit proche : la poche arrière de son jean. Il tenta de glisser discrètement une main vers l'appareil responsable de cet intermède musical indésirable afin de l'éteindre. Malheureusement, l'opération se déroula plus mal que prévue. Jim avait découvert la manœuvre et informa Simon de sa trouvaille. Tous deux éclatèrent de rire. Blair se reprocha d'avoir cédé aux caprices de la mode en s'équipant d'un gadget aussi tapageur.

-Le docteur CHANG m'a appelé tout à l'heure, reprit Simon encore essoufflé. L'arme du crime serait une corde en chanvre, de diamètre moyen. Ce type de corde fait partie du matériel classique d'un bricoleur amateur.

-Une visite au bungalow semble s'imposer. Les indices dont nous disposons sont inversement proportionnels aux hypothèses que nous avons élaborées. Nous t'informerons de la poursuite des opérations, fit Jim en posant une main amicale sur l'épaule de Blair.

Celui-ci semblait encore sous le choc de sa bruyante découverte. Tous deux quittèrent Simon. Sur le chemin qui les menait vers leur bureau, Blair ressortit de sa poche le vilain mouchard qui l'avait ridiculisé.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda Jim.

-Je rappelle la dernière personne qui… Eh, Jim, attends ! Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ?

Jim marchait d'un pas vif, bousculant quelques personnes lors de son passage. Lorsqu'il atteignit son bureau, il ouvrit brutalement le tiroir contenant les rares indices collectés sur la personne de Sheryl SAMUELLE. Il empoigna le sac en plastique transparent renfermant le portable dernier cri de la défunte.

-Rappelle la dernière personne qui a contacté Sheryl, ordonna Jim en tendant à Blair le téléphone. Je ne sais pas me servir de ce genre d'appareils.

Blair s'exécuta silencieusement. Il ausculta le mobile. C'était un mobile 3e génération. Un UMTS. Saurait-il s'en servir ? Sinon, inutile de compter sur une quelconque indulgence de son partenaire. Jim se penchait par-dessus l'épaule de son guide. Blair sentit une montée d'adrénaline atteindre son cœur. La proximité de Jim l'empêchait de se concentrer. Il imaginait déjà la colère s'emparer de Jim s'il échouait. Ses mains devenaient moites. De petites perles de sueur constellaient le clavier chromé du portable. Conscient de l'effort de concentration qu'exigeait la situation, Jim s'était éloigné. Il se demandait pourquoi Blair paraissait si troublé.

-Un problème grand chef ? demanda Jim inquiet.

Il perçut une nette accélération du rythme cardiaque de Blair lorsqu'il s'approcha.

-Voilà ! Un large sourire illuminait son visage. Il brandit le mobile sous les yeux de Jim qui put lire un numéro de téléphone accompagné d'un prénom.

-Mark ? Serait-ce ce Mark THOMPSON que les filles ont évoqué ? Le type auquel Sheryl rendait de temps en temps service ? SANDBURG, retournons chez Simon. J'ai comme l'impression que nous avons fait un pas de géant. Bravo !

Les grands yeux bleu gitane de Jim riaient. Ils traduisaient un sentiment de victoire. Blair ne put s'interdire un soupir : c'était trop simple. L'assassin leur échappait encore.

L'excitation de Jim retomba comme un soufflé. Simon ne parut guère convaincu par la petite démonstration de Blair. Au contraire, il considéra qu'elle étayait sa propre conviction.

-Je ne comprends pas. Le fait que le nom de Mark THOMPSON soit apparu deux fois représente plus qu'une simple coïncidence. Je suis certain qu'il est impliqué dans cette affaire.

Jim était furieux. Pourquoi personne ne voyait la vérité sous cet angle ?

-Jim, calme-toi. Cela n'a rien à voir avec tes convictions. Ton raisonnement semble logique. Et, comme toi, je pense que Mark THOMPSON peut être impliqué. Seulement, je serais nettement plus mesuré…

-Pourquoi ? Tout concorde…

-Laisse-moi finir. Si je suis si partagé, c'est parce que le puzzle comporte une nouvelle pièce. Voici la liste des appels téléphoniques reçus hier soir par le central.

Simon tendit un paquet de feuilles à Jim. Celui-ci fit semblant de la parcourir. Il ne voyait pas où le capitaine BANKS voulait en venir.

-Maintenant, regarde au bas de la deuxième feuille, côté verso. Il y a un appel situé vers 22 heures 13, je crois. L'as-tu trouvé ?

Simon lisait un agacement certain dans les yeux de Jim.

-Ouais. Et alors ?

-Cet appel provient d'un certain Mark THOMPSON… Cette personne a lancé un avis de disparition concernant la personne de Sheryl SAMUELLE. Tu vois, tout est noté, ici, un peu plus à droite. Je sais que cela peut être entendu de deux manières différentes. Je crois deviner que cette information peut aller dans le sens de ta théorie. Mais, admets qu'une autre possibilité est envisageable. N'est-ce pas ?

Le regard sévère du capitaine BANKS rencontra celui de Jim. Ce dernier se sentait trahi. Blair assistait totalement impuissant à cet affrontement. Il craignait une dégradation de l'ambiance.

-Je propose que vous vous rendiez directement chez Mark THOMPSON. Votre entretien nous permettra d'avoir une vue plus complète de la situation. Jim, il ne s'agit pas d'une question d'amour propre. Tu es au service de la justice de notre pays. Ne condamne pas un innocent. Ne donne pas cette chance au véritable meurtrier de Sheryl. Encore plus s'il s'agit de Mark THOMPSON.

-Tu ne cherches donc pas à protéger ce type ? demanda Jim d'une voix radoucie.

-Oui et non. En fait, la situation est un peu plus compliquée. En vous invitant à interroger Mark THOMPSON, je me permets de marcher sur les plates-bandes d'un homme de pouvoir. Il vous faudra être courtois, habiles… et surtout efficaces. Votre droit à l'erreur est limité. Est-ce que tu comprends maintenant où je voulais en venir, Jim ?

-Tu veux assurer tes arrières.

-Ce n'est pas ça. Si ce satané Mark THOMPSON est coupable, il sera jugé et condamné. Mais, la position de son père lui servirait de bouclier. Il me faut des preuves solides, inattaquables et vérifiables. Ton impartialité à son égard lui serait grandement favorable.

-Qui est donc le père de ce mec ? coupa Blair.

-C'est l'un des sénateurs de l'État de WASHINGTON. Il préside actuellement une commission spéciale chargée d'enquêter sur la corruption dans le milieu des polices municipales. Il est bientôt 18 heures. Je dois rentrer m'occuper de mon fils avant que Joan n'en profite pour m'accuser de tous les torts. SANDBURG, ELLISON, je vous saurais gré de faire de même. La journée a été suffisamment bien remplie. Des policiers efficaces sont des hommes frais et dispos. Je ne sais pas pour vous, mais je ne suis pas à l'apogée de ma forme. Quand je pense à ce qui m'attend chez moi…

Jim frissonna en imaginant une femme l'attendant au loft, la bouche chargée de reproches. Il avait déjà donné. Finalement, la vie avec le professeur SANDBURG avait bien des avantages.

V

Jim et Blair étaient de retour au loft. Blair avait bien essayé de détendre l'atmosphère en plaisantant durant le trajet, mais ses efforts étaient restés vains. Jim semblait très loin. En réalité, il ne cessait de songer à Mark THOMPSON, à sa probable culpabilité et à son inattendue ascendance. La conversation qu'il avait eue avec Simon le tourmentait. Il ferait un piètre inspecteur s'il n'était pas si bien entouré. Ses émotions lui voilaient bien souvent la réalité. Il n'avait jamais appris à les dominer. Déjà enfant, plusieurs bagarres auraient été évitées s'il avait fait preuve d'un peu plus de sang-froid. Peut-être serait-il resté auprès de son père… Peut-être serait-il encore marié… Ses cinq sens ultra développés sont-ils la raison de son manque de confiance envers l'espèce humaine ?

-Eh Jim ! Tu pourrais au moins faire semblant de t'intéresser à ce que je dis. Je sais très bien que ta réponse est non. Le fait que tu hoches positivement ta tête est la preuve que tu ne m'écoutes pas.

-Pardon tu disais ?

-Veux-tu manger du wakamé ce soir ?

-Quoi ? Mais tu es un danger gastronomique toi ! Ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que tu réussiras à me convertir aux bienfaits des algues.

-Je le savais. Cela prouve deux choses. D'abord, que tu ne m'écoutais pas. Ne t'excuses surtout pas, j'adore ça. Ensuite, que tu ne souhaites pas vivre vieux. Les algues devraient faire partie de ton régime quotidien tant elles sont riches en vitamines, en minéraux et en oligo-éléments…

-Désolé, je ne souhaite pas que tu m'empoisonnes avec des algues.

-Pourtant, tu en consommes déjà sous forme d'épaississants dans les produits lactés, les glaces et autres sauces toutes prêtes. Et je n'y suis pour rien.

Jim se leva du fauteuil sur lequel il était assis. Il se dirigea vers le balcon. Il regarda les enseignes de Prospect Avenue s'allumer les unes après les autres. La rue était presque vide. Quelques passants se pressaient devant une petite salle de cinéma. Il ouvrit la porte-fenêtre. Une brise légère lui caressa le visage. Il s'accouda au rebord du balcon. Ses yeux s'arrêtèrent soudain sur une plante, la seule qui décorait ce modeste balcon où deux personnes auraient du mal à se croiser. Il y a un peu moins d'un an, Blair avait eu une fois de plus une idée saugrenue concernant sa soif de nature. Il s'était mis en tête de faire du balcon un jardin… N'étant pas un aventurier solitaire, il avait entraîné Jim dans sa quête. Il recherchait un arbuste. Or, aucun des fleuristes de CASCADE n'avait pu lui fournir l'objet de ses désirs. Trop petit, trop touffu, trop… En définitive, l'arbuste de ses rêves se trouvait sur le campus. Blair disait que cet arbuste correspondait exactement à ce qu'il cherchait. Pourquoi ? Parce que c'était un buddléia. Avec un cutter, Blair avait prélevé trois rameaux sur l'arbuste, les avait plantés dans trois pots différents et les avait arrosés régulièrement. Une seule des boutures survécut. Pourquoi un tel acharnement ?

-Mais, c'est un buddléia, lui avait-il répondu.

-Et alors ? avait demandé Jim sans comprendre.

-Eh bien, je sais que tu vas te moquer de moi… Depuis que je suis tout petit, j'adore voir les papillons… Le buddléia est un arbre à papillons. J'espère que d'ici un an, plein de papillons viendront sur notre balcon.

Jim s'était évidemment moqué de lui en lui faisant remarquer que dans une ville aussi polluée que CASCADE, voir un papillon relevait de l'utopie. Aujourd'hui, un petit papillon jaune et vert venait le narguer en se promenant au-dessus du buddléia couvert de grappes de fleurs au délicieux parfum de miel.

-Décidément, je crois que tu me dépasses, soupira Jim en se dirigeant vers la cuisine.

Blair ne s'y trouvait pas. Pas plus qu'au salon, que dans sa chambre ou que dans la salle de bains. Jim était seul. Un mot était épinglé sur la porte d'entrée. Jim lut : « Suis parti réviser. Bon appétit et bonne soirée ! À demain, Blair ». Jim retourna à la cuisine. C'était au tour de Blair de préparer le repas. Jim se convainquit qu'il ne mangerait rien. C'était compter sans la générosité naturelle de son guide. Une pizza l'attendait au four.

-Brave Guppy, se dit-il en se mettant à table. Dommage que tu sois un être humain. Tu serais un parfait ami.

Son dîner achevé, Jim s'affala sur le sofa devant la télé. Il rejoignit ses bras sous sa tête et contempla le plafond du loft. Ses pensées revenaient sans cesse à l'affaire SAMUELLE. Il se devait d'être juste dans son raisonnement. En imaginant que Mark soit un simple ami de la victime, pourquoi aurait-il sonné l'alerte à 22 heures 13 ? Jim bailla. La solution semblait évidente. Sheryl et Mark devaient avoir programmé un rendez-vous. Quelque chose clochait. Aucune des colocataires n'avaient parlé d'un rendez-vous au bungalow. Ce rendez-vous était peut-être secret. Mais, comment Sheryl aurait-elle pu savoir qu'elle serait seule vendredi soir ? Savannah ne s'était décidée qu'à la dernière minute. Mark a appelé vers 22 heures. En moyenne, l'inquiétude est à son apogée une à deux heures après l'heure prévue du rendez-vous. Ce qui fixe l'heure du rendez-vous aux alentours de 20 heures. Et si le lieu du rencard était le bungalow, l'alerte aurait été donnée plus tôt. C'est logique. Face à une porte verrouillée, l'inquiétude est immédiate. Non, il semblait plus logique que le rendez-vous ait été extérieur. Les gens prennent plus de temps à se décider d'appeler la police à cause de la longueur du trajet, des éventuels embouteillages, etc… Si sa déduction était bonne, Mark et Sheryl s'étaient donnés rendez-vous vendredi soir à 20 heures dans un restaurant, un cinéma… Voire chez Mark lui-même.

Ses paupières se faisaient de plus en plus lourdes. Quelques instants plus tard, Jim sombrait dans un sommeil profond. Un cauchemar le fit se réveiller en sursaut. Il s'était vu, en uniforme, régler la circulation aux abords du Congrès. Il signait des dizaines de procès-verbaux, les accrochait aux essuie-glaces et les regarder s'envoler transformés en papillons aux ailes multicolores. Dans une des voitures, il crut reconnaître Sheryl SAMUELLE. Elle riait.

Jim se leva. Il jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge murale. Il était 3 heures du matin. Son rêve l'avait agité, des gouttelettes de transpiration glissaient le long de ses tempes. Il enleva son T-shirt et s'essuya la figure avec. Ses pas le menèrent jusqu'au réfrigérateur. Il prit la bouteille de lait, l'ouvrit et en but presque la moitié. Il commençait à émerger.

Mark THOMPSON figurait à nouveau en première place de ses préoccupations. Pour en savoir un peu plus sur la dynastie THOMPSON, Jim se connecta sur Internet. Pour une fois, le modem ne faisait pas des siennes. Jim commença par THOMPSON père. Comme l'avait expliqué Simon, Alan THOMPSON était l'un des deux sénateurs de l'État de WASHINGTON. Il avait 59 ans, ce qui était relativement jeune pour un sénateur. Issu des rangs du parti républicain, il avait à son actif un joli palmarès électoral. D'origine modeste, il était parvenu à se hisser parmi les plus impressionnantes fortunes des ÉTATS-UNIS grâce à son mariage avec Kate ANDERSON, héritière de l'empire des banques ANDERSON. Cette dernière était malheureusement décédée, victime d'un hold-up organisé par des flics ripoux. Depuis ce jour, il traquait toute manifestation de corruption au sein de la police. Ce qui ne l'a pas empêché de se remarier. L'initiative de nombreuses lois aujourd'hui promulguées lui revenait. Il était devenu un personnage influent du monde politique.

Puis, Jim orienta ses recherches vers THOMPSON junior. Pour cela, il se connecta sur le site accessible uniquement aux officiers de police et recensant la population criminelle agissant sur le territoire national. En fait, Jim voulait savoir si Mark avait un casier. Pour plus de détails, il demanderait à Blair de lui rendre le même service que pour Sheryl. Jim composa son code d'entrée et pénétra sur le site. Ce qu'il découvrit l'accabla. Le jeune homme était fiché depuis longtemps pour vols simples, conduite trop rapide ou en état d'ivresse. Aucune de ces infractions n'avait été jugée. Inutile de chercher à comprendre pourquoi. La réponse s'imposait d'elle-même.

Jim éteignit l'ordinateur. Il se rendit dans sa chambre, se déshabilla et se glissa sous la couette. Il ne parvint pas à s'endormir immédiatement. Les paroles du capitaine BANKS prenaient enfin toute leur dimension. Si Mark THOMPSON était le coupable, jamais justice ne serait faite. À moins d'avoir un dossier accablant entre les mains…

-À nous deux…, murmura Jim en se tournant sur le côté.

La bataille qu'il se préparait à livrer serait difficile, son adversaire possédant des armes redoutables. Mais, Jim ne se voyait pas vaincu d'avance. Il détenait lui aussi une certaine puissance ainsi qu'un partenaire fidèle et loyal. Et, pour une fois, la victoire changerait de camp.

VI

Blair avait profité de la méditation de Jim pour se rendre sur le campus. Il n'aimait pas particulièrement assister aux séances d'autodestruction de son ami. Et il connaissait les limites de la parole dans de telles circonstances. Le mieux était de laisser Jim seul. Même si Blair aurait préféré aider son ami.

Quelques heures avaient suffi pour que Blair réussisse à maîtriser l'ensemble de son programme de révision. Il corrigea encore quelques copies et abandonna. Le manque de sommeil se faisait cruellement sentir. Il était 2 heures du matin lorsqu'il s'assoupit au-dessus de son bureau. Lorsqu'il se réveilla, il était un peu plus de 9 heures. Son estomac criait famine. Il quitta son bureau, franchit HARGROVE HALL et aboutit sur l'immense fontaine du campus RAINIER. Il aperçut au loin quelques joggers, certainement des étudiants qui tentaient d'évacuer le stress des examens en exerçant une activité physique.

Le chemin qui le conduisait au loft était particulièrement agréable. Peu de véhicules circulaient le dimanche matin, si bien qu'il ne fut pas dérangé par la pollution sonore et odorante. Les rayons du soleil caressaient sa peau et réchauffaient son âme. D'humeur joyeuse, il s'arrêta dans une épicerie et fit quelques emplettes. Il espérait faire une surprise à Jim en lui préparant des pancakes. Arrivé à la caisse, il se souvint qu'il n'y avait plus de sirop d'érable au loft. En retournant sur ses pas, il tomba nez à nez sur Jim qui tenait à la main une bouteille de sirop d'érable.

-Je vois que les grands esprits se rencontrent, fit Jim en souriant.

Blair vit que les yeux de son ami étaient las. Sans doute avait-il peu dormi.

-Montre-moi ce que tu as pris, demanda Blair. Inutile de rapporter des produits en double exemplaire.

Jim et Blair quittèrent l'épicerie les bras chargés de victuailles. Le frigo était vide : ils en avaient profité pour refaire le plein. Ils parlèrent peu sur le trajet du retour, sachant très bien comment l'un et l'autre avait occupé leur nuit.

Pendant que Blair revêtait un tablier de cuisine, Jim chercha le nom de Mark THOMPSON dans l'annuaire. Après avoir noté les coordonnées de celui-ci, il fit part de ses intentions à Blair. Ce dernier accepta sans même réfléchir. Il posa une seule condition : petit-déjeuner avant d'entreprendre la moindre expédition.

Le trajet reliant Prospect Avenue à la somptueuse demeure des THOMPSONS était relativement long. Jim en profita pour réécouter le dernier album de Carlos SANTANA. Ah ! Maria Maria… Il gara le pick-up à proximité de la résidence de la famille THOMPSON. Une immense grille en fer forgé clôturait une propriété dans laquelle une haie de gigantesques tilleuls conduisait vers un imposant manoir de style élisabéthain. Jim et Blair traversèrent plus dubitatifs qu'admiratifs l'allée entièrement recouverte d'un fin gravier blanc. Ils aboutirent face à un perron de marbre. Ils gravirent silencieusement les marches et contemplèrent la splendeur du parc. Avant même que l'un d'eux se désigne pour sonner, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit laissant apparaître une ravissante dame d'âge mûr.

-Messieurs, bonjour. À qui ai-je l'honneur de m'adresser ?

-Je me présente, Inspecteur Jim ELLISON. Voici ma plaque. Et à mes côtés, mon partenaire, Blair SANDBURG. Nous souhaiterions nous entretenir avec Mark THOMPSON.

-Bonjour, fit-elle en leur tendant une main amicale. Je ne sais malheureusement pas si mon époux, le sénateur THOMPSON apprécierait votre visite et encore moins s'il donnerait suite à votre requête. Puis-je savoir de quoi s'agit-il ?

Jim semblait totalement envoûté par la grâce de cette dame aux manières douces et sensuelles. Blair eût un goût amer dans la bouche.

-Connaissiez-vous bien mademoiselle SAMUELLE ? reprit l'inspecteur ELLISON.

-Ce nom ne m'est pas inconnu. Vous parlez de Sheryl ?

-C'est cela. Mark a signalé sa disparition, vendredi soir à la police. Nous souhaitons l'informer des résultats des recherches.

-Oui, je me souviens. Mark lui avait proposé de fêter son anniversaire avec elle, ici, au manoir. Mon mari et moi-même étions de sortie vendredi soir. Lorsque nous sommes rentrés, vers 4 heures du matin, Mark était dans l'entrée. Seul. Il semblait très inquiet. Entrez, je vous en prie.

Ils escortèrent la silhouette voluptueuse dans un dédale de couloirs. Les murs blancs étaient harmonieusement décorés de tableaux aux couleurs vives. Une épaisse moquette leur donnait l'impression de glisser dans les airs, aucun son ne venant leur rappeler le contact de leurs pieds avec le sol. Le délicat parfum de leur guide parachevait le tout. Ils baignaient dans la volupté. Totalement envoûté, Jim ne voyait pas les nombreuses caméras de vidéosurveillance qui les épiaient et les scrutaient minutieusement. « Les mêmes que dans le parc et que sous le porche de la porte d'entrée », songea Blair.

-Nous y sommes. Voilà la porte de la chambre de Mark. Pour ma part, je ne peux rester avec vous. Mon mari et moi-même sommes invités à l'inauguration d'une exposition. Mark vous raccompagnera quand vous en aurez terminé. Messieurs, au revoir, susurra-t-elle avant de les abandonner à leur mission.

-Eh, Jim ? Tu planes ? Évite les sensations fortes pendant une petite période d'adaptation. Tu vois les effets qu'une belle femme peut avoir sur toi, ironisa Blair.

-Jaloux. Dis-moi tout de suite que tu es la femme qu'il me faut ! répliqua Jim alors qu'il frappait à la porte.

Personne n'ouvrit. Jim recommença sans obtenir davantage de résultats. Obstiné, il décida d'entrer. Il ouvrit la porte et tomba nez à nez sur Mark qui s'était enfin décidé à faire entrer ses visiteurs. Jim eut un léger mouvement de recul, frôlant du dos le torse de Blair. Pendant un court instant, Jim se sentit en sécurité.

-Mark THOMPSON ? demanda Jim en observant le jeune homme qui se dressait face à lui. Il était plutôt grand et bien bâti. Son bronzage parfait était mis en valeur par un chemisier de couleur blanche. Une mèche de cheveux blonds recouvrait un front large et aussi fier que ses yeux marron aux reflets ambrés. À n'en pas douter, Sheryl avait dû faire des envieuses.

-C'est moi. Qui êtes-vous ?

Sa voix semblait grave.

-Inspecteur ELLISON et Blair SANDBURG, répondit Jim en remettant son insigne à son interlocuteur.

Lorsque ce dernier eut vérifié, il pencha légèrement sa tête sur le côté, laissant apparaître un petit brillant à son oreille gauche.

-C'est à propos de Sheryl ? Vous l'avez retrouvée, n'est-ce pas ?

La voix de Mark était presque suppliante.

-Oui, nous l'avons retrouvée. Je suis désolé. Sheryl a été victime d'un meurtre.

Jim étant doté d'un esprit assez conservateur n'avait guère envie d'être agréable avec un type à l'oreille percée. Blair devait rester une exception. Pourtant, il ressentit de la pitié lorsqu'il vit Mark leur tourner le dos pour masquer son émotion. Il alla s'asseoir sur son lit encore défait. Jim en profita pour visiter la chambre de celui qui l'avait empêché de dormir. Elle était spacieuse et lumineuse. Les meubles modernes avaient tous été choisis avec goût. Des livres s'entassaient dans chaque coin. Blair s'approcha de Mark. Jim contemplait la vue sur le parc. Ce gosse avait tout.

-Nous avons besoin de votre aide pour arrêter l'assassin. Racontez-nous votre soirée de vendredi.

Blair essayait d'être le plus gentil possible. Il ressentait une profonde détresse chez Mark.

-C'était le jour de mon anniversaire. J'avais donné rendez-vous à Sheryl ici à 20 heures. Nous allions passer une soirée en tête-à-tête. Sheryl hésitait à venir à cause des examens… C'est pour cela que j'ai pris du temps pour me décider à appeler les secours. Je pensais qu'elle avait changé d'avis. Je l'ai appelée sur son portable plusieurs fois. Elle ne répondait pas. Si seulement j'avais été plus rapide…

La voix de Mark s'enrouait.

-Vous n'avez pas à vous rendre responsable. À moins que vous ne soyez l'auteur de cet assassinat.

Jim n'avait apparemment pas l'intention de sympathiser avec celui qu'il considérait comme un ennemi. Cette réflexion cassante en était la preuve. Pour éviter tout nouveau dérapage, Blair décida de prendre les choses en main. Jim ne devait plus pouvoir reprendre la parole.

-Parlez-nous un peu de Sheryl. Avait-elle des ennemis ?

-Non. Sheryl était très douce, mais aussi très fragile. Le décès brutal de ses parents n'a rien arrangé. Non, je ne vois personne qui pourrait vouloir du tort à Sheryl. Elle fréquentait peu de gens. Elle était si discrète, si insaisissable… Pour détester quelqu'un, il faut connaître toute sa personnalité. Du moins, c'est ce que je pense. Haïr Sheryl… C'est une chose que je ne peux concevoir. Elle était si adorable…

-Vous dites que peu de gens la fréquentaient. Sauf vous…

Jim n'avait pu résister à l'envie de défier Mark.

-Il y avait aussi Gabi et Savannah. Surtout Savannah. Elles étaient très liées. Je ne connaissais « intimement » Sheryl que depuis quelques mois. Je l'ai perdue trop tôt…

Les joues de Mark s'empourprèrent. Blair comprit. Il était très difficile pour un homme de dévoiler une partie de ses sentiments. Entre l'annonce du décès de sa petite amie et l'interrogatoire qu'il subissait, le malheureux semblait complètement perdu. Pendant ce temps, Jim prenait un malin plaisir à guetter les premiers signes de faiblesse de sa proie.

-Les amies de Sheryl étaient relativement perplexes quant à la nature de vos sentiments réciproques. Elles pensaient que vous vous serviez d'elle…

-C'est faux ! Mark se leva. Je l'aimais. Elle…

-Vous avez abusé de ses sentiments…

Ce fut au tour de Blair de changer de place. Il s'approcha de Jim jusqu'à ce qu'il ne soit qu'à quelques centimètres seulement de lui. Il pivota légèrement sur le côté et en profita pour écraser le pied droit de Jim. Il jeta un regard assassin sur Blair. Ce dernier l'ignora superbement. Il avait pourtant mis le paquet… Jim était surpris. Ses yeux avaient la capacité de renvoyer le pire criminel pleurer dans les jupes de sa mère, du moins, il y a quelques années… Il devait se ramollir. Tout à sa réflexion, il laissa Blair continuer à questionner le fils du sénateur.

-Oui, c'est vrai, répondit Mark d'une voix peu rassurée. Au début. Mais, elle n'était pas dupe. Elle m'a plusieurs fois envoyé promener. En fait, je ne peux pas vous expliquer pourquoi notre relation a évolué. C'est…

-Comment se fait-il que Gabi et Savannah n'aient pas été au courant de votre idylle ?

-Je ne sais pas. C'est plutôt étrange, en effet.

-Vous sortiez ensemble depuis combien de temps à peu près ?

-Huit mois environ. Mais, nous nous fréquentions depuis plus longtemps. Un an ou deux, je ne peux vous répondre exactement.

-Comment s'organisaient vos rendez-vous ? Vous n'êtes jamais tombés nez à nez sur une des colocataires de Sheryl ?

-Non, c'est vrai. Elle venait souvent me rejoindre ici. Elle devait dire aux autres qu'elle allait bosser à la bibliothèque. Comme elles ne sont pas très studieuses, elles ne pouvaient le vérifier par elles-mêmes. Et puis, la bibliothèque est assez grande…

-Et sur le campus ?

-Elle refusait de se donner en spectacle. De toute façon, nos cours et nos horaires coïncidaient rarement. Je suis étudiant en troisième année. Ma spécialité est la sociologie, pure et dure. Nos études empêchaient tout rapprochement… Spontané, j'entends.

-Connaissez-vous le degré d'intérêt que Sheryl portait à sa sécurité et à celle de ses amies ?

-Elle était de nature assez méfiante. Je ne suis jamais allé à son bungalow. Mais, elle m'a raconté en détail comment elle avait monté plusieurs verrous de sécurité sur la porte d'entrée. Et puis, avec Savannah, elle se sentait rassurée. C'est une gymnaste avertie qu'un cambrioleur n'aurait pas effrayée. Sheryl ne portait pas non plus de sac à main à cause des pickpockets. Elle préférait les sacs banane. Je lui en ai d'ailleurs offert un pour son anniversaire. Avec le portefeuille assorti.

-Qu'avez-vous fait suite à l'alerte que vous avez transmise à la police ? Avez-vous appelé le bungalow, par exemple ?

-Non. C'est peut-être stupide, mais Sheryl m'avait fait promettre de ne jamais donner de coup de fil au bungalow. Elle s'était équipée d'un téléphone mobile uniquement pour moi. J'ai appelé plusieurs fois, sans résultat… J'avoue ne pas avoir pensé à joindre ses amies.

-Rassurez-vous, personne n'aurait pu vous aider. Gabi et Savannah étaient de sortie, ce soir-là. J'aurais une dernière faveur à vous demander.

Blair hésita à poursuivre.

-Pourriez-vous vous rendre demain matin à la morgue pour identifier définitivement le corps ?

Les yeux de Mark s'embuèrent. Il détourna rapidement la tête et passa un avant-bras rageur contre sa figure. Blair ne sut plus que dire pour rassurer le jeune homme.

-Vous êtes sa seule famille. Je sais que vous en êtes capable. Faites-le pour Sheryl. Je ne peux le demander à ses amies…

Blair s'arrêta lorsqu'il vit le visage rougi de Mark.

-Je… Je pensais qu'elle avait eu un accident de circulation… Pas qu'elle… Mark ravala un sanglot. Comment est-elle…

-Rassurez-vous, elle n'a pas souffert, interrompit Jim en posant sa main sur le bras de Mark.

Ce geste avait plus de sens que des mots. Blair en était parfaitement conscient. Parfois, seul le contact physique suffisait à calmer la douleur morale. Il éprouva un fort sentiment de bienveillance à l'égard de Jim. Malgré son obstination, il avait su percevoir la souffrance, et peut-être même, une certaine forme de sincérité.

-Le docteur CHANG s'occupera de vous, rajouta Jim.

Sur ce, ils quittèrent Mark. La piste vers l'assassin était encore longue. Blair en avait la certitude. Il se demandait quelle était l'opinion de Jim. Il eut peur de lui demander. Jim marchait quelques mètres devant lui. Son allure relativement sportive traduisait l'état de perplexité et d'énervement dans lequel il se trouvait. Assurément, Blair devrait choisir un autre moment pour espérer avoir une conversation avec l'inspecteur ELLISON et pour exprimer toute sa gratitude à son ami qui avait fait preuve d'une humanité inhabituelle.

Jim disparut dans le pick-up. Blair se dépêcha de le rejoindre alors qu'il entendait déjà le moteur vrombir.

-Je te dépose sur le campus, lança Jim. Pendant que tu cherches le dossier scolaire du fils THOMPSON, je vais rendre une petite visite à Gabi et à Savannah. Je ne sais pas pour toi, mais le numéro de Mark ne m'a absolument pas convaincu. Ou plutôt, si. Son attitude conforte ma petite opinion sur lui.

-Mais…

Blair était abasourdi. Il ne s'attendait pas à cela. Il regarda Jim : il semblait sérieux pourtant.

De son côté, Jim ne fut pas stupéfait devant le visage interrogatif de son guide. Il faut dire qu'il n'était pas très conciliant. Quelque chose ne tournait pas rond. Comment un homme, fut-il jeune, peut-il se laisser aller à pleurer en toute confiance devant des représentants de l'ordre ? Ce ne pouvait être que l'œuvre d'un comédien. Peut-être avait-il déjà mis au point son numéro avec l'aide de son cher père…

La conduite nerveuse de Jim mettait Blair doublement mal à l'aise. Il ne savait plus que croire… Son corps était paralysé, toute son énergie se concentrant sur ce qu'avait dit et fait Jim. Son ami n'avait-il pas de cœur ? Blair saurait-il lui apprendre à éprouver des sentiments de confiance ? Il se sentait perdu et terriblement seul. Comme dans un désert. L'atmosphère était lourde. Jim déposa Blair devant le campus. Sans un mot, il redémarra.

VII

Jim fulminait. Il était complètement perdu dans les ruelles menant aux nombreux bungalows tous identiques du campus RAINIER. Son pick-up roulait à faible allure afin qu'il puisse lire les numéros des portes d'entrée. Il crut devoir abandonner lorsqu'il aperçut un jeune homme manifestement pressé. Il donna un léger coup d'accélération au moteur et arriva à sa hauteur. Les explications données furent courtes mais précises. Jim n'en demandait pas plus. Et le fait que son interlocuteur n'ait guère le temps de bavarder l'arrangeait au plus haut point. Il ne se sentait pas d'humeur à tailler une bavette avec le premier venu. De toute façon, qui aurait bien pu s'intéresser à ses maudits problèmes existentiels ?

Jim tourna la première à gauche, roula sur environ cinq cents mètres avant d'aboutir à un carrefour. Il continua tout droit, suivant scrupuleusement les indications du jeune homme pressé. Ce chemin conduisait à une impasse. Il roula encore quelques mètres avant de s'arrêter face au bungalow qui fermait l'impasse. Il rangea le pick-up sur le bas-côté, coupa le contact et attendit quelques instants. Les muscles de sa nuque étaient tendus et une horrible migraine frappait sa tempe droite. Lorsqu'il descendit de son véhicule, la lumière du soleil l'aveugla. Il abrita ses yeux derrière une paire de lunettes de soleil puis franchit le minuscule jardinet qui le séparait du porche de la porte d'entrée. Le gravier crissait sous ses pas. Il sonna. Les quelques minutes d'attente lui parurent une éternité. Enfin la porte s'ouvrit. L'odeur du jasmin lui permit de reconnaître Savannah avant même qu'elle n'apparût dans l'ouverture de la porte.

-Bonjour, Karen ! lança Blair.

Il espérait que sa détresse ne transparaissait pas dans sa voix. C'était mal connaître les femmes, car Karen jeta immédiatement un regard inquiet sur son interlocuteur.

-Salut ! fit-elle dans un sourire.

Elle pensa à la probabilité d'une peine de cœur, dispute ou rupture, et se ravisa de lui demander ce qui n'allait pas. Mieux vaut le détendre un petit peu, songea-t-elle.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'amènes ? demanda-t-elle en quittant le siège de son bureau.

Sans répondre à la question, il tendit le dossier de Sheryl SAMUELLE. Elle se pencha lascivement sur le comptoir la séparant de Blair et saisit le dossier. Elle observa avec attention les yeux de Blair qui ne pouvaient quitter son généreux décolleté. Satisfaite du résultat, elle se redressa rapidement et prit une allure moins provocante. Il en fallait peu pour détourner les pensées d'un homme.

-J'aurais un autre service à te demander, si tu es toujours d'accord, dit Blair d'une voix plus assurée.

-Quel nom cette fois ?

Karen n'était pas naïve. Beaucoup de ses anciennes relations venaient lui rendre fréquemment visite dans le seul dessein de lui soutirer quelques informations dont elle était la gardienne. La plupart du temps, elle refusait catégoriquement. Rien ne pouvait la faire fléchir. Les dossiers devaient rester interdits aux étudiants. Si leur contenu venait à s'éparpiller, elle risquait sa place. Si elle n'avait pas rejeté la première requête de Blair, c'est parce qu'elle avait confiance en lui. Il ne trahirait jamais ni Karen, ni la personne du dossier. De plus, Blair n'était plus vraiment étudiant puisqu'il donnait des cours. C'est pourquoi elle ne voyait aucun inconvénient à ce qu'il renouvelle sa demande.

-Il s'agit de Mark THOMPSON, troisième année de sociologie.

-Mark THOMPSON, tu dis ?

-Y a-t-il un problème ? demanda Blair.

-Non, pas à proprement parler… Karen semblait réellement gênée.

-Tu sais que tu peux absolument tout me dire…

-Eh bien, si tu promets de ne rien dire… Une étudiante venait ici presque quotidiennement me harceler pour consulter ce dossier. J'ai toujours refusé. Poliment, mais fermement. Je lui ai expliqué pourquoi : un étudiant n'a pas le droit de compulser le dossier d'un de ses camarades. Même s'ils sont intimes, comme elle ne cessait de me le répéter. Un jour, je lui ai demandé quelle était la raison de son acharnement. Que si c'était important, j'acceptais de lui lire un passage, voire de lui montrer un document. Elle semblait ravie. J'ai cherché le dossier et… Tu peux me jurer que cela ne sortira pas d'ici ?

Karen parlait désormais à voix basse. Blair acquiesça d'un signe de la tête.

-Elle ne voyait pas très bien, soi-disant parce qu'elle avait oublié ses lunettes. Je lui ai gentiment proposé de venir à côté de moi… Et là, elle m'a projeté à terre et s'est emparée du dossier avant de disparaître. Heureusement pour moi, j'avais déjà rentré les données concernant Mark THOMPSON dans l'ordinateur, parce que je n'ai jamais revu son dossier.

-Quand cela s'est-il produit ?

-Il y a 6 mois, pas plus.

-Et la fille, elle ressemblait à quoi ?

-J'ai mieux qu'une banale description physique. Me mettre à terre, moi, ceinture marron de taekwondo ! Quel culot ! J'ai ausculté chaque dossier, recherchant la photo de cette furie. Son visage est gravé dans ma mémoire : elle n'a pas intérêt à se retrouver en face de moi ! Son nom est Savannah WILLIAMS. Une grande fille aux cheveux noirs avec des yeux tout aussi noirs. Et la peau blanche…Une vraie sorcière. Je me demande ce qu'elle voulait faire du dossier de son cher et tendre. En tapisser les murs de sa chambre ?

Blair était abasourdi.

-Eh ? Tu vas bien ? Tu en tires une tête. Tu sais, je peux te l'imprimer ce dossier. Ce n'est pas un problème.

-Elle ne voulait que ce dossier ? Tu ne l'as jamais revue ?

-Crois-moi, cela valait mieux pour elle.

Blair se surprit à éprouver de la compassion à l'égard de Savannah.

-Écoute, reprit Blair, tu peux garder ton dossier. Je pense qu'il ne me sera pas d'une grande utilité. Par contre, il se peut que j'ai besoin d'une autre forme d'aide. Physique, cette fois. Viens avec moi. Je t'emmène à la rencontre de Savannah WILLIAMS.

-Et ma permanence… Tu sais, ce n'est pas si urgent. Je pense que tu précipites les choses. Tu sais, la vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid. Et puis, je…

Karen abandonna toute forme de résistance à la vue du visage de Blair. Il semblait complètement désespéré. Karen crut que c'était sa faute. Mais Blair n'avait pas l'air de s'intéresser à elle. L'inquiétude crispait l'ensemble des muscles de son visage. Quel pouvait être l'objet de son angoisse ?

-Rassure-moi. Cette Savannah n'est pas ta petite amie, j'espère…

-Quoi ? fit Blair complètement interloqué.

-Si tu voyais ton visage, je suis sûre que tu comprendrais le sens de cette question. Tu sais, tu peux tout me dire… En quoi cette petite histoire te concerne ? Tu n'es pas obligé de te sentir responsable de mes petits tracas.

-C'est plus compliqué qu'il n'y paraît Karen. Suis-moi, et je t'expliquerai.

-Pour qui as-tu peur ? demanda Karen voyant que l'état de Blair ne s'arrangeait pas. Je sens que tu as peur. Réponds-moi.

-Je ne sais pas… C'est idiot… J'ai la sensation que cette Savannah est mêlée à une affaire criminelle. Jim est déjà chez elle…

-Ah, c'est à cause de cette « Jean »… Qu'est-ce que ta copine a à voir avec cette chipie ? Eh Blair, tu m'entends ?

Jim attendait sur le sofa. Savannah était seule cette après-midi. Elle préparait du café dans la kitchenette dont était équipée le bungalow. La visite donnée par l'inspecteur ELLISON l'avait un peu surprise. Elle n'était pas maquillée, ce qui la gênait énormément. Sans fard, elle se sentait vulnérable. Le masque derrière lequel elle se cachait habituellement la rendait plus sûre d'elle. Ses interlocuteurs ne pouvaient apercevoir le contenu de son âme. Elle était une autre, tout en restant elle-même.

Elle acheva de dissoudre une cuillère à soupe de café soluble dans une bouilloire d'eau fumante.

-Lait ? Sucre ? fit-elle en servant à Jim une tasse de café.

-Ni l'un, ni l'autre, merci. Je préfère le café noir.

Savannah lui tendit un mug à l'effigie de Bart Simpson. Celui-ci congratulait Jim d'un sourire niais.

-De quelles précisions avez-vous besoin ? demanda Savannah en penchant le nez dans sa tasse.

-Eh bien…

Cette question venait à point nommé. Jim en profita pour poser son café sur la table. Il avait un goût infect.

-Voilà. Je pense avoir ma petite idée sur l'identité du meurtrier de votre amie. Par contre, je ne dispose d'aucune preuve concrète. Tout n'est encore que supposition. J'aurais besoin de savoir dans quel état se trouvait le bungalow hier matin, quand vous êtes rentrée de chez vos parents.

-Euh… C'est-à-dire que… Je n'ai rien remarqué d'anormal.

-Vous avez dit avoir dépoussiéré quelques bricoles… Rien ne vous est apparu de suspect ? Une lampe déplacée, des objets brisés…

-Non. Tout était à sa place. Pourquoi ?

-Il y a de fortes chances que le crime ait eu lieu ici même. Le meurtrier a peut-être laissé des indices… Cela vous dérangerait si une équipe d'experts venait ici ?

-J'ai bien peur que mon accord ne soit d'une grande utilité. En fait, si comme vous le supposez, Sheryl a été tuée ici, je pense avoir fait une bêtise qui servira au criminel… J'ai passé l'aspirateur dans tous les coins, j'ai astiqué chaque meuble et chaque fenêtre. Je ne pensais pas à mal, vous savez.

Jim se leva. Sous quelle étoile était né ce satané Mark THOMPSON ? Tous s'évertuaient à l'aider et à le protéger. D'abord son père, puis Sheryl, et Blair. Même Savannah semblait avoir choisi son camp.

-Je suis vraiment désolée, murmura Savannah. Est-ce que je peux vous aider d'une autre manière ?

-Pour coincer ce salaud, il me faut des preuves. Je n'ai vraiment pas de chance… De quelle manière voulez-vous m'aider ?

-Cela dépend de vous. Je m'en veux d'avoir quitté Sheryl vendredi soir. Si j'étais restée…

-Vous ne pouviez pas savoir. Quand avez-vous décidé de rendre visite à vos parents ?

-Brutalement. Environ un quart d'heure avant de partir. Je les ai appelés pour vérifier s'ils étaient présents et voilà.

-Sheryl se préparait-elle à se rendre à un rendez-vous ?

-Non. Elle révisait et avait prévu de réviser toute la soirée.

-Vous en êtes certaine ?

-Absolument. Sheryl ne mentait jamais, je ne vois pas pourquoi je mettrais sa parole en doute.

-Entretenait-elle une relation amoureuse ?

-Je vous ai déjà dit que non. Cela n'a aucun sens. En quoi cela peut-il vous avancer de savoir si elle fréquentait ou non un garçon ?

-Vous avez raison. Sauf dans le cas où le petit ami et le meurtrier de Sheryl ne sont qu'une seule et même personne.

-Je ne vous suis pas. À quoi, ou plutôt à qui pensez-vous ?

-Mark THOMPSON. Il prétend avoir été l'amant de Sheryl. Pour ma part, je vois en lui son assassin.

-Qu'est-ce que vous dites ? Vous avez interrogé Mark ? Et vous le croyez coupable ?

-Oh, vous savez, mes certitudes sont loin de faire l'unanimité. Et les preuves me manquent. À moins que vous ne m'aidiez à l'attraper…

-Il a reconnu avoir eut une liaison avec Sheryl ? Il a menti.

-Ne voulez-vous pas venger Sheryl ? Tendons un piège à Mark THOMPSON. Ensemble, nous arriverons à le placer derrière les barreaux.

Savannah paraissait sous l'emprise d'une drogue. Elle tremblait. Sa respiration était irrégulière. Elle transpirait et son rythme cardiaque s'accélérait.

-Tout va bien ? s'inquiéta Jim.

-Vous voulez que je contribue à l'arrestation de Mark ? Vous voulez que je lui passe les menottes ?

-Je n'irai pas jusque-là. C'est moi le policier.

-Je ne peux pas.

-Pardon ? Vous ne voulez pas venger Sheryl ?

-Non. Je ne veux pas vous aider.

-Quel est le problème ?

Savannah avait récupéré une partie de son sang-froid. Une lueur étrange éclairait son visage. Lassitude ou sagesse ? Non. Elle souriait comme une marathonienne qui venait de remporter la première place. De fierté et d'épuisement. Jim connaissait cette expression. Elle était celle des criminels qui désespéraient de ne jamais se voir arrêter. Il espérait se tromper.

-Quelles sont les personnes auxquelles vous tenez le plus au monde ?

-Je ne sais pas, cacha Jim. Un seul visage venait à son esprit : celui de Blair.

-Vous n'êtes lié à personne en particulier ? Pas de petite amie ? C'est singulier… Essayez de trouver.

-Je ne vois pas. Jim sentait la méfiance monter en lui.

-Faites un effort.

-Personne.

-Que pensez-vous de votre coéquipier ?

-C'est un partenaire efficace.

-C'est tout ? Aucun lien d'amitié ne vous unit ? Vous semblez pourtant très proches.

-Erreur. Notre relation est purement professionnelle.

-Vous vous moquez de moi. Votre complicité est évidente. Je ne suis pas dupe, monsieur l'inspecteur. Regardez-vous. La crainte se lit sur votre visage. Vous avez peur de mes questions. Vous cherchez à le protéger. Pourquoi êtes-vous amis ?

-Parce qu'il a confiance en moi.

-Et vous, avez-vous confiance en lui ?

Jim marqua une pause. Où voulait-elle en venir ? À quoi jouait-elle ?

-Jusqu'où seriez-vous prêt à aller pour lui ?

-Je ne comprends pas le sens de vos questions.

-S'il souffrait, souffririez-vous aussi ? Pour abréger sa peine, seriez-vous prêt à éliminer la cause de sa souffrance ? Répondez ! Si la cause de sa souffrance était un être humain, seriez-vous prêt à le tuer ?

Jim regardait Savannah d'un air perplexe. Il ne comprenait plus. De qui parlait-elle ?

-Personne ne vous demande de tuer Mark THOMPSON pour venger Sheryl.

-Vous n'écoutez pas. Mark n'est pas coupable. C'est moi qui ai tué Sheryl. Parce qu'elle le faisait souffrir.

-Pourquoi ?

Jim n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Savannah coupable ?

-À cause de leur liaison. Elle me l'a cachée. Si elle me l'avait dit plus tôt, Mark aurait souffert moins longtemps.

Ce qui aurait expliqué l'attitude de Sheryl. L'achat d'un téléphone portable, la dissimulation des cadeaux d'anniversaire offerts par Mark, l'absence de démonstration de tendresse en public témoignaient du secret de leur relation. Sheryl ne souhaitait apparemment pas que sa meilleure amie soit au courant. Non… C'était Mark le meurtrier. Jim en était sûr. Savannah le couvrait. C'était un plan. Tous deux devaient être complices.

-Comment saviez-vous que Mark était malheureux ?

-Quand votre équipier est triste, ne le voyez-vous pas ?

-Là n'est pas la question.

Les questions de Savannah commençaient sérieusement à agacer Jim. Bien sûr que la douleur de Blair était pour lui une torture. Il aurait aimé pouvoir soigner son âme comme il l'avait fait avec lui depuis leur rencontre. Si seulement il en avait été capable…

-Quels sont les liens qui vous unissent à Mark ? De quel droit prétendez-vous connaître ses sentiments ? Arrêtez de vouloir le protéger. Je sais qu'il est le meurtrier de Sheryl.

-Vous n'avez rien compris. Je vais vous montrer.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?

-Assez. Taisez-vous.

-Quel culot ! C'est quand même moi le policier. Reposez tout de suite ce téléphone.

Savannah obéit. Jim fut rassuré l'espace d'un court instant. S'approchant de lui, elle lui empoigna rapidement le bras, le tourna et le plaqua contre les omoplates. Complètement surpris, Jim se trouva projeté au sol. Son bras droit était douloureux, sa nuque ankylosée. Il faillit perdre conscience tant la douleur traversait son corps. Savannah était retournée téléphoner. Elle lui tournait le dos, ce qui empêchait Jim d'écouter sa conversation. Se rappelant les conseils de son cher guide, il concentra toute son attention sur son ouïe au risque de perdre connaissance. Savannah appelait la police. Elle demandait la criminelle. Jim récupérait peu à peu l'usage de ses membres. Avec quelle rapidité Savannah avait réussi à le maîtriser ! Sa tête le lançait encore. Tout concordait. À commencer par le parfum entêtant que portait Savannah et qui le mettait mal à l'aise. Cette même odeur qui avait imprégné les vêtements de Sheryl. Du jasmin. Et pourtant, Jim n'avait pas fait le rapprochement, convaincu qu'il était de la culpabilité du fils du sénateur.

Jim posa sa main droite contre sa nuque endolorie. À n'en pas douter, Sheryl avait été une proie facile. La malheureuse n'avait aucune chance de s'en sortir. Savannah s'approcha de lui en lui tendant le téléphone. D'un bond, il se redressa.

-Demandez à votre collègue de venir vous rejoindre. Le plus vite possible. Je suppose que s'il n'est pas avec vous, c'est qu'il travaille à la criminelle. Si ce n'est pas le cas, j'aviserai.

-Pourriez-vous m'expliquer pourquoi je devrais vous obéir ?

-Vous en voulez encore, monsieur le barbouze ? répondit-elle en saisissant à nouveau l'avant-bras de Jim.

-Ça va, ça va, j'ai compris.

Jim regrettait de ne pas connaître les techniques de défense que maîtrisait parfaitement cette jeune étudiante. Soumis, il saisit le téléphone et reconnut aussitôt la voix de Simon.

-Allô ? Allô ? s'impatientait-il sur le point de raccrocher.

-Blair ? fit Jim d'une voix assurée.

Il espérait que Savannah ne se rendrait pas compte de la supercherie. Blair ne devait pas se trouver impliquer.

-C'est Jim à l'appareil. Écoute, j'ai besoin de ton aide. Viens vite me rejoindre. J'ai flairé un super coup.

-Eh, Jim ? Tu vas bien ? Ici Simon. Blair n'est pas ici. Je n'ai pas le temps de plaisanter avec toi. Joins-le sur son portable.

-Oui, c'est ça. Écoute bien, « Sir » Blair, une telle occasion ne se représentera peut-être jamais. Allez viens.

-Un problème Jim ? fit Simon inquiet.

Jim n'était pas fou. Il tentait de lui faire passer un message. Le terme de « sir » désignait Simon, dans la bouche de Jim. Du moins, quand celui-ci était en colère. « Sir » et « Blair » étaient deux noms incompatibles. Il s'agissait de deux personnes différentes.

-On peut le dire. Je t'expliquerai tout de vive voix.

-C'est un piège ?

-Oui, oui. C'est sans risque. Je n'ai pas le temps de t'expliquer. Dépêche-toi.

Après avoir donné l'adresse du rendez-vous à son interlocuteur, Jim se vit confisquer le téléphone par Savannah qui raccrocha à sa place.

-Je peux savoir à quoi cela vous mènera d'avoir mon partenaire sous les yeux ?

-Oh, c'est très simple. Puisque vous ne semblez pas comprendre ce que je dis, autant trouver une illustration.

-Alors, comme ça, vous auriez tué Sheryl parce qu'elle faisait souffrir Mark. Qu'est-ce que je dois comprendre ? Que Mark et vous êtes complices ? Il vous a chargé de faire le sale boulot à sa place ? Quelle mauviette !

Les sentiments de Jim étaient aussi meurtris que son corps. Non seulement les aveux spontanés de Savannah blanchissaient Mark, mais en plus, ils impliquaient Blair. Savannah paraissait tout aussi agacée que lui. Ses yeux lançaient des éclairs. Quelque chose de maléfique assombrissait son visage.

-C'est incroyable ce que vous êtes borné. J'ai tué Sheryl. De ma propre initiative. Parce qu'elle faisait souffrir Mark.

-Elle le battait ?

Jim avait décidé de jouer avec les nerfs de cette harpie. Qu'elle ait osé s'immiscer entre lui et Blair, essayant de décrypter leur relation, l'avait complètement décontenancé. Et la menace qui pesait sur Blair le rendait fou. Si elle osait le toucher…

-Elle était bien fière de sortir avec Mark. Mais entre lui et moi, rien n'était terminé…

-Doucement. Mark nous a dit être le petit ami de Sheryl. Il ne nous a jamais parlé de vous. Oh, il a cité votre nom, c'est vrai, mais sans s'étendre sur ces fameux liens qui vous préoccupent tant… De quoi s'agit-il ?

-Mark et moi sommes sortis ensemble. Notre liaison a pris fin, il y a huit mois. Mark était un gamin, toujours si enthousiaste et si incontrôlable. Peu après notre rupture, que je savais provisoire, Mark a brutalement changé. Il est devenu consciencieux, organisé, travailleur. Un autre, en somme. Je n'avais plus aucun charme à ses yeux. Il paraissait si loin… Je me suis renseignée pour savoir s'il lui était arrivé un malheur : maladie, accident… Mais, sa santé était bonne, tout comme celle de sa famille. C'est vendredi soir que Sheryl a avoué leur liaison. Je ne sais pas par quoi elle le tenait, mais cela crevait les yeux : Mark était le plus malheureux des hommes. Elle le faisait chanter, j'en suis sûre… Quoi qu'il en soit, quand elle me l'a dit, j'ai senti le sang me monter à la tête. J'ai saisi la corde à sauter qui dépassait de mon sac de sport, je l'ai passée autour de son cou et j'ai serré, serré, serré… jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne bouge plus. Elle s'est défendue avec une volonté que je ne lui connaissais pas. Quand j'ai lâché prise, elle s'est effondrée et j'ai poussé un soupir de soulagement. Mark ne souffrirait plus.

-Et vous non plus, si je suis à la lettre votre raisonnement. Plutôt égoïste comme vision des choses. Avez-vous seulement imaginé un seul instant que Mark avait pu changer naturellement ? Qu'il était devenu un homme ? Et ce, grâce à Sheryl ? Désolé de devoir vous dire ça, mais je sais qu'il lui en sera toujours redevable.

En réalité, Jim ne connaissait rien des sentiments de Mark. Il parlait en son nom propre. Sheryl avait agi de la manière sur Mark que Blair sur Jim. Jim lui en serait éternellement reconnaissant. Même si Blair avait agi inconsciemment. Était-ce présomptueux de croire que Mark pensait la même chose ?

-Qu'en savez-vous ?

-L'amour… de Sheryl lui a beaucoup apporté. Il s'est senti protégé, rassuré, compris. Il a pu dévoiler plus aisément sa vraie nature aux autres. Sheryl l'a ouvert au monde.

Jim s'arrêta. Oui, il s'agissait bien d'amour. C'était l'amour de Blair qui l'avait transformé. Comment ne s'en était-il pas rendu compte plus tôt ? Les absences de Blair le privaient momentanément d'un amour que tout son être réclamait. Voilà pourquoi son humeur pouvait se révélait si désagréable. Il ne supportait pas l'éloignement de Blair. Était-ce parce que cet amour émanait d'un homme qu'il avait pris autant de temps à l'admettre?

-Vous dites n'importe quoi.

Savannah voyait bien que Jim était ailleurs. Celui-ci se reprit.

-Si votre version des faits est exacte, Mark souffre à l'heure actuelle plus que jamais. Et ce, par votre faute. En êtes-vous consciente ? Vous l'avez privé de sa seule raison de vivre. Jamais il ne reviendra dans vos bras.

Savannah était silencieuse. Elle regardait ses mains. Celles qui avaient retiré la vie du corps de Sheryl.

-Si elle ne m'a parlé de son aventure avec Mark, c'est bien que quelque chose clochait, n'est-ce pas ?

-Je suis désolé de vous contredire une fois de plus, mais à mon humble avis, elle vous respectait trop pour vous faire de la peine. Elle connaissait votre attachement à Mark. Vous étiez sa meilleure amie, sa confidente. C'est la raison pour laquelle elle ne s'est pas jetée dans les bras de Mark la première occasion venue. Elle a attendu que vous l'oubliiez, du moins, que vous n'en parliez plus. Leur relation était si secrète que personne n'avait le plus petit soupçon quant à son existence. C'était pour préserver votre amitié, si précieuse à ses yeux.

La confusion dans laquelle se trouvait Savannah était patente. Elle crispait nerveusement ses poings, enfonçant ses ongles dans la chair de ses paumes. Jamais elle n'avait entrevu cet aspect de la réalité. Pour elle, tout était manichéen. Bien ou mal. Blanc ou noir. Elle s'était emportée… « Réfléchir avant d'agir » dit le proverbe. Elle n'avait jamais tant regretté de ne pas l'avoir fait.

-Comment cela s'est-il passé ? demanda Jim au bout de plusieurs longues minutes de silence.

-Je… Nous étions en train de réviser. Gabi venait juste de partir retrouver Ricardo. Sheryl s'est levée. Je lui ai demandé si elle se préparait à sortir. Elle semblait gênée que je lui pose la question. J'en ai déduit qu'elle allait passer une heure à la bibliothèque et j'ai rapidement dévié le cours de la conversation. Chaque année, à la même époque, Mark organisait une grande fête pour célébrer son anniversaire. Je m'étonnais que rien ne soit encore annoncé et m'interrogeait sur la raison de ce retard avant de parler du changement de comportement de Mark. Sheryl s'est assise en face de moi et m'a avoué sa relation. Elle se rendait chez Mark ce soir pour fêter en tête-à-tête ses 24 ans. Je… Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris… J'ai senti comme une bouffée de haine me monter à la tête. Jamais Mark n'aurait annulé une fête d'anniversaire pour moi… Jamais. J'ai pris la corde à sauter et…

-Qu'avez-vous fait de cette corde ?

-Elle est là, dans le sac de sport. Je ne savais pas quoi faire. Je n'avais rien prémédité. J'ai d'abord pleuré parce que je me suis rendu compte de ce que je venais de faire. Puis, la perspective de finir mes jours en prison m'a réveillée. Il était 19 heures 30, quelque chose comme ça. Le campus était vide. J'ai porté le corps jusqu'au coffre de ma voiture, puis l'ai recouvert d'une couverture. J'avais peur qu'on la voit, même le coffre fermé. J'ai appelé mes parents pour leur dire que je passais prendre des nouvelles. L'Interstate était bondée. Il y avait des contrôles à la sortie du péage. Un flic m'a arrêtée. En prévision, j'avais placé mon sac à main sous mon pull, feignant une grossesse. Ma transpiration était telle qu'il a cru que j'allais accoucher. J'ai du refusé qu'il ne m'escorte jusqu'à l'hôpital le plus proche. J'ai caché le corps de Sheryl dans un bosquet sur la première aire de repos. Par chance, elle était vide. J'ai appelé la dépanneuse, prétextant une panne. En réalité, j'avais arraché un fusible. Il était 21 heures. Mon père est venu me chercher.

-Et le lendemain matin, vous vous êtes dépêchée de retourner sur le campus afin d'effacer les traces du crime commis la veille. Bien pensé. Tout semblait si naturel que je n'y ai pas vu malice. L'I-13 conduit directement à ELLENSBURG. Même vos parents n'y ont vu que du feu. Vous avez cependant oublié un détail. Les papiers d'identité de Sheryl étaient sur elle.

-Je ne savais pas. Je n'ai plus osé toucher le corps après… En fait, j'ai repensé aux clefs du bungalow. J'ai voulu faire croire à un rapt, qu'elle se serait fait enlever après être sortie. Si Sheryl avait été seule, elle aurait fermé le bungalow à clefs. Or, ses clefs étaient encore sur son bureau quand je suis rentrée. Je les ai cachées, mais cela n'a servi à rien. Si les clefs ne se trouvaient pas sur elle et puisque je n'avais mentionné aucune trace d'effraction ou de lutte, tout portait à croire que le meurtre avait été commis ici même, par une des colocataires. Gabi était au restaurant à l'heure du crime. Plusieurs témoins, dont Ricardo, auraient pu le certifier. Moi, je n'avais aucun alibi… J'attendais que vous veniez m'arrêter.

L'apaisement progressif de Savannah stupéfiait Jim. Il ne se sentait pas pour autant rassuré, puisque le fait d'évoquer en mal le nom de Mark THOMPSON la rendait très violente. De plus, Simon allait arriver, sûrement accompagné d'un escadron d'hommes armés jusqu'aux dents. Comment réagirait-elle alors ?

Jim réfléchit un moment puis demanda à Savannah de lui présenter l'arme du crime. Elle obéit sans la plus petite résistance.

À la vue de la corde tachée de sang, Jim décida enfin de ranger les armes et d'envisager la réalité telle qu'elle se présentait. Le véritable meurtrier de Sheryl était en face de lui. Savannah avait exactement reconstitué le « modus operandi » après avoir reconnu spontanément le meurtre de Sheryl. Jim prit la corde entre ses mains à l'aide d'un mouchoir, afin de faciliter le travail de l'équipe du labo. Qui aurait pu être aussi précis en dehors du meurtrier ? C'est à contrecœur que Jim admit enfin l'innocence du fils du sénateur.

-Maintenant, j'aimerais savoir dans quel but m'avez-vous fait appeler mon coéquipier.

-Je voulais vous démontrer l'existence d'une souffrance réfléchie. C'est une souffrance que l'on vit en voyant un être cher physiquement ou moralement torturé. Je pensais que vous auriez enfin compris la raison de mon acte. J'aimais Sheryl et je regrette mon acte. J'ai perdu la raison sous le poids de la colère et de la jalousie. Je ne cherche pas d'excuses. Je veux être punie. Comme j'ai injustement puni Sheryl. Tout à l'heure, le fait de vous entendre accuser la personne que j'ai cru protéger m'a rendue folle. Je suis désolée. Je pensais vraiment qu'elle avait tué le Mark que j'ai tant aimé…

Savannah se mit à pleurer. Jim détourna les yeux, gêné par la situation. Il crût entendre le bruit étouffé d'une voix et instinctivement s'écarta de l'entrée. Quelques secondes plus tard, la porte d'entrée était ouverte, une demi-douzaine de policiers encerclant Savannah et lui enjoignant de se rendre. Simon s'approcha de Jim.

-Rien de cassé ? demanda Simon en rangeant son revolver.

-Non, non, ça va.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Blair m'a appelé, puis toi…

-Elle a tué Sheryl et a menacé d'en faire de même avec Blair.

-Blair ?

-C'est une longue histoire. Où est Blair ?

-Dans la rue avec une magnifique nana. J'aimerais bien savoir qu'est-ce qu'il a de plus que moi pour que toutes les femmes le demandent, soupira Simon. Mon fan-club se limite à mon ex… Tu vois le genre.

Jim sentit une main sur son épaule et se retourna spontanément. Blair était en face de lui, une grande blonde à ses côtés.

-Eh Jim, j'ai eu une de ces frousses…

Jim regardait sévèrement Karen.

-Je te présente Karen. C'est elle qui nous a fourni le dossier concernant Sheryl. Karen, je te présente l'inspecteur Jim ELLISON.

-Enchantée… Jim. C'est stupide, mais je croyais que vous vous appeliez Jean. En fait, je pensais même que vous étiez sa petite amie. Vous auriez vu la tête de Blair tout à l'heure quand je lui ai parlé de Savannah… J'ai cru qu'il allait s'évanouir. Il devait s'imaginer qu'elle allait vous mettre KO. Mais un homme sait se défendre… Blair est d'une nature si angoissée. Il vous voyait déjà au sol en train d'agoniser. En fait, il n'a pas changé. Eh, j'y pense, puisque Jean n'existe pas, alors Blair est célibataire… Très intéressant comme situation…

Le bavardage de Karen agaçait Jim peut-être autant que Blair qui lui rappela gentiment que le bureau n°8 était sans surveillance.

-Dites, fit-elle à voix basse, ce n'est quand même pas à cause de moi que vous l'arrêtez.

-Non, rassurez-vous. Je dois malheureusement vous demander de quitter les lieux afin de laisser les enquêteurs faire leur travail.

-Ah, vous cherchez le dossier.

-Quel dossier ? demanda Jim.

-Je t'expliquerai, répondit Blair qui raccompagna Karen vers la sortie.

Jim en profita pour se rendre auprès de Simon qui assistait à l'inventaire des pièces à conviction. Il lui raconta précisément l'histoire de Savannah sans s'attarder sur le motif de son geste. Deux officiers escortèrent Savannah jusqu'à une voiture de police. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant Simon et Jim. Savannah les regarda sans les voir. Ses yeux étaient rouges et ses paupières gonflées. Puis ils reprirent leur marche vers la sortie. Avant qu'ils ne franchissent le seuil, Savannah se retourna et parla en direction de Jim.

-Si j'avais su écouter son cœur, rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé. En fait, j'ai eu peur de lui demander… J'ai eu peur de me voir rejetée… C'est par lâcheté que j'ai tué Sheryl. Je n'ai écouté que mon cœur. Et maintenant, il souffre tout autant que moi. Ne commettez jamais les mêmes erreurs que moi, monsieur l'inspecteur. La souffrance ne rapproche pas.

Simon regarda Jim. Ces paroles l'avaient secoué. Il se faufila à toute allure entre les policiers, bousculant quelques techniciens, à la recherche de Blair. Celui-ci contemplait une aquarelle représentant un paysage.

-Eh, Jim, regarde ces couleurs, elles sont superbes…

Jim passa ses bras autour des épaules de Blair. Blair posa instinctivement sa tête contre le cœur de sa sentinelle. Les battements de leurs deux cœurs s'unirent ne faisant plus qu'un. Silencieusement, leurs corps se disaient qu'ils s'aimaient. Tous les interdits s'effondrèrent l'espace d'un instant.

-Blair, je t'aime… murmura Jim. Merci.

Blair ne put répondre. Il avait tant espéré ce moment, pensant à ce qu'il allait dire ou faire. Maintenant que ses rêves devenaient réalité, il devenait muet, prisonnier de ses émotions.

Jim desserra son étreinte. Il avait agi spontanément, essayant de ne pas réfléchir aux conséquences de son acte, comme lui avait enseigné son guide. Blair ouvrit les yeux et sourit. Jim en fit de même. Il se sentait bien. Jim tapota amicalement l'épaule de Blair et se pencha légèrement en avant pour observer le tableau.

-Tu as raison, les couleurs sont magnifiques. Dis-moi, d'où sors-tu cette Karen ? C'est quoi cette histoire de dossier ?

Blair se mit à rire. Jim l'imita.

De l'autre côté de la pièce, Simon observait la scène. Après que Jim ait pris Blair dans ses bras, il se frotta les yeux. Quand il les rouvrit, Blair et Jim riaient côte à côte. Simon secoua la tête comme un nageur sorti de l'eau.

-Décidément, Joan a raison. Il faut que je m'arrête de boire…


End file.
